Dead before Dawn
by PinkyGuilfoile
Summary: "You'll be dead before dawn and you know it!"
1. Wedding White

**Dead before Dawn**

_Forever is only the beginning_

**Author's note:**

**A bit late but happy New year everyone! May we get along again this year ^^ **

**I'm sorry for the new story though the others are still complete but don't worry there will be updates soon (after I'm done sulking at the lost of my files) and this fic was just done to vent out my frustrations. I was always a fan of twilight. So yeah this is a parody of Breaking Dawn (If you guys hate the movie/ twilight book, I suggest you don't continue to read because it might be to your displeasure to have AkaKuro acting on this).**

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing, Not Knb nor Twilight (If I did, AkaKuro would've dominated everything T.T)**

**Enjoy! **

**P.S Maybe I just wanted to write a wedding and mpreg fic? hmmm..**

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding White<strong>

Kuroko Tetsuya, soon to be Akashi Tetsuya, did not expect that a single paper could stir everyone he held dear and cause a terrible commotion. From what the pinkette vampire told him when she handed the invitations; unending wails, complains and questions invaded her ears. Luckily no one had the guts to slam the door to her face or be meet with a brutal death. Amongst them vampires living in the house, she was the only one who could do this task as her blood doesn't boil that much whenever they encounter werewolves. Specifically the werewolves close to_ their_ Tetsuya.

Still, hearing her reports made Tetsuya felt like he was punch in his gut. He was asking for the selfish part and no doubt a certain alpha out there is pissed.

"Don't worry about it, Tetsu-kun." Assured his friend, hugging him from behind as he emotionally sulked by the balcony. "I'm sure Ki-chan and the others will show up. He loves Tetsu-kun after all!" the teal head felt sick.

"I don't think my fiancée would find that comforting, Satsuki."

"Eeek! Geez, Akashi-kun. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that!"

Tetsuya craned his neck before letting Satsuki's hands fall down. His eyes met with heterochromatic ones of shades of red and gold, ones he always find soothing during their high school days. The taller man with red hair walked towards him before cupping his cheek and giving a peck. "Akashi-kun is jealous." He says and Satsuki hummed in agreement. The taller boy however, rolled his eyes and held hands with his fiancée. "I see that you still wear it." He says, eyeing the ring with a huge ruby stone daunted on it. Tetsuya tried to keep the blush from tainting his cheeks. "You say it like I'm a child."

The red head chuckled, giving him another soft peck. "As long as it shows everyone that you are mine."

The two vampires then left to attend… well, the other wedding plan matters while he continued to gaze at the foggy sky, waiting for the heavy rain to cease. It has been at least two years now and he was no longer the same boy who entered Teiko due to his grandparents' last wish, to live with him before they die. He remembered being eager to leave the place, missing the sun-kissed grounds and warm climate of Seirin. But no, he just had to get himself involve with the supernatural namely Akashi Seijuro and his family along with finding out one of the friends he grew up with was a can morph into a big dog. The worst part was that he got himself in a crazy love triangle and the court of royal vampire slash drama queens that cost his safety. Though even after the death of his grandparents; he continued to stay. Love was a valid reason. He was still guilt stricken though, as his grandparents, his last family of his blood will remember him as the innocent child they raised.

But no, he was no longer a child who believes in a world where no one dies. That was childhood and he grew out of those whims. Ironically, he will die, and then never again. Not after the long waited day when Akashi Seijuro will sink his teeth in his neck and become one of them. He shuddered at the thought of cold hands around his neck, finishing what should have been done during their high school prom.

"Tetsu-kun, it's time to try out the wedding dress! You still have yet to break into them."

"What wedding dress…?" his eyes widened when Satsuki presented him with a box of overloaded white silk and petty coat while Atushi smiled lazily with pair of silhouettes of diamonds and sapphires at his hands. "Akashi-kun!"

* * *

><p>Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki had their jaws dropped at what a certain pinkette vampire sent to them. It took full 5 minutes to register what was written and for them to snap out of their trance as a certain blonde walks out of their house while stripping whatever was left of his clothes.<p>

"Shit, oi Kise! Get back here!" yelled Daiki but was pushed back when the force of the blonde morphing himself into the alpha wolf he is runs off into the forest. The rain had started to drizzle and every droplet burned into the hot skin of the golden fur of the running wolf. His pupils dilated and his fangs were bare, ready to chomp off anything or anyone in his way. Taiga sighed as he stood by Daiki with a grim expression etched on his face. He then picked up the crumpled paper before aiding his fellow wolf back to the cottage.

"Someday Kuroko is going to be the death of us." Taiga says. Daiki chuckled. "If he doesn't die first."  
>The two wolves chuckled, then laugh, muffled, sob, then cry. They were going to lose someone important to the arms of their kind's enemies. And then, he will be their enemy.<p>

_**Kuroko Tetsuya **_

_**And **_

_**Akashi Seijuro **_

_You have been invited to witness the exchange of vows,_

_To prove their love's worth of these soulmates._

_You're presence, as someone whom their lives had been shared with_

_Is requested by our family into the Akashi Household_

_On the Eleventh of April in the evening garden._

* * *

><p>After another round of argument (the vampires in the Akashi household calls it teasing), Midorima Shintarou, the household's doctor and father figure had sent an exhausted Tetsuya home. Tomorrow was the wedding and the 'bride' (they still wouldn't let that go) should get some beauty sleep as Satsuki suggested. He was a foot away from rampaging when Murasakibara Atushi, his future brother-in-law, carried him flawlessly after moving around some wedding furniture in the garden. Pray tell it doesn't rain tomorrow. He was too tired to set out the tents.<p>

Currently he was back at his soon to be empty house, wandering into his room. Aquamarine eyes glance back towards the pictures he decorated at the empty spaces of his bedroom wall in a messy order. Pictures of his childhood friends; Taiga, Daiki and… Ryota on random field trips around Teiko. The trio were cousins and friends and although they spent little time during their childhood, he considered them his family. But that was until he found out they were descendants of the supernatural creatures around Teiko as well as his guardians back in Seirin, they were werewolves and a pact no less. Hurts a bit to be left out and he wonders if they think he fell in love with a vampire on purpose to get back at them. But in his defense, he found out about all this _after_ he dated Seijuro and even though the vampire left some time ago _after_ a birthday accident where he truly blamed himself.

Well, that wasn't the only hardship they faced anyways. Ryota whose heart he broke was nothing compared to the turf war against the vampires of Kirisaki Daichi who claimed that if they hand over Tetsuya, they would forget about the_ accidental_ intrusion but no, it still turned into a war but with the werewolf pact(under Ryota's leadership) of Teiko on their side. The surviving member, Hanamiya Makoto however had planned revenge with an army of new borns, just to kill Tetsuya. They got through again but Ryota was still hell bent on changing what he feels towards the red head until he found out they were engaged. And not to forget the court of royal pain vampires wanting to kill the teal head since 'He knows too much' and all that crap. Shintarou acted fast and explained that he'll become one of them after the wedding.

Not that he was force to be married. He loved Seijuro that after what they've been through, he would gladly die and be reborn to stay by his side. "Sei-kun…"

"You called me." two hands hugged him from behind, his breath hitching a bit before his lips turned into a pout. "Please don't do that, Akashi-kun."

"Back to first name basis now, Tetsuya?" He craned the smaller boy's neck before giving him a chaste kiss. "I've been waiting a century to marry you, Kuroko Tetsuya." His eyes were genuine. "But, it's not too late to back out."

Tetsuya arched an eyebrow. "What, you're having second thoughts now?"

"… I want to tell you something first that I've been meaning to."

"You're not a virgin?" for him to say that with a straight face made the red head chuckled. "No, just a part of me that I want you to know. It's that, when Shintarou first created me, I rebelled against him. I… killed some people around. With my ability to foresight people's behavior, I killed those with evil intents. All the men I've killed were monsters. And so was I."

Tetsuya was quiet at first but the determination burning inside those aquamarine eyes did not extinguish. "Akashi-kun, they were murderers. You probably saved more lives than you took."

"Doesn't matter, they were still human. I looked into their eyes as they died and I saw who I was and what I was capable of." Then he felt his cold body engulfed with the warmth only his lover could possess. Will he miss it after he turns him into one of them? Tetsuya will die, and no longer be human but the teal head seems to regard the matter. Once again he captured those lips who gasp in surprise. Seijuro pushed his tongue further to explore the wet cavern whilst his hands made its wait under the hem of Tetsuya's shirt but pale hands stopped him. "And what I'll be capable of. Why are you telling me this tonight? Did you really think this was going to change my mind about you? I know I can do this. Let me tell you why, because you did. You should give yourself some credit for that. And hopefully a year from now I'm gonna look in the mirror and see someone like you. Someone capable of courage, sacrifice and love."

They kissed deeper but the gust of wind and mild earthquake invaded.

"Aka-chin, hurry up." They pulled apart at the violet haired giant who jumped off towards the window pain. "Don't worry Kuro-chin, we'll return him after we're done." And jumped down with such force, creating another mild earthquake. "Doing it before the wedding, don't they have any shame?!" scoffed Shintarou and the two, despite the awkward situation, laughed. "Guess I'm late for my bachelor party." Their eyes met again and Seijuro sighed. Shades of aquamarine will soon turn to red, illuminating blood color, marking the last phase of Tetsuya's humanity. "Will there be strippers?"

And hopefully this part will stay of whatever will be left of him.

"No one can replace you." Not even your vampire self. "I'll meet you in the altar."

"I'll be the one wearing white."

And white he wore in his dreams, walking to the ailse to meet his groom. All was perfect until the red roses became blood and he stood amongst the pile of corpses and a bloody Seijuro by his side.

* * *

><p>The wedding decoration was breathtaking that it took Atushi all his strength not to kick people gapping like fishes by entrance. Half the population vampires and wolves, quarter some human acquaintances from their high school who questioned why the two power couple suddenly decided to get married after graduation but no trio idiots. The place was decorated with wisteria and white orchids dangling from black oak trees, like a curtain of heaven and the chairs that were furnished with glass and designed branches, highly complemented the modern house and venue. At some point to not make it any gayer (according to their badmouth acquaintance Haizaki Shougo), some red roses were made as centerpieces to at least represent Seijuro's color but alas, it was still lost in the sea of white.<p>

Back in the changing room, everyone was frantic at the bride's side. Initially he didn't have any relatives left and his family friends(the wolf pact) doesn't seem to show up anytime now. "Geez, those fucking mutts." Everyone flinched, Satsuki barely curse after all. "Tetsu-kun is their family! How fucking dare they not show up?!" Though looking lovely in the pale gown she wore designed with white roses, the anger she emitted (combined with the monster strength vampires possess) to the point where she punched the wall, blood staining her short hand glove. Tetsuya grabbed her hand and calmed her down, waiting for the skin to regenerate. "I'm sorry Tetsu-kun. Had I known this was coming-"

But the teal head smiled and hushed his friend. "It's okay. It's my fault for not telling them beforehand."

"Still! Ki-chan could've at least showed up. He knew during the attack of the Kirisaki Daichi when he saw your ring yet, yet he still acted like a jerk." It was incredibly painful for Tetsuya but he knew nothing could be done. Besides it was his wedding day, he shouldn't fret about unimportant matters. He should be happy, giddy or at least gleeful. "Well, fuck them." He winced at the unusual cursing.

"Let's get to your hair, Tetsu-kun!"

Seijuro did warn him against the dangers of his sister's dress up habits. But after an hour, the two gruff males surprisingly appeared looking out of breath. Kagami Taiga was in a handsome black suit with stripped red dress shirt and a bow tie. A freakin bow tie but what's not to expect from a former wolf of the American pact, Alexandria Garcia? He was dressed prim and proper. The other one however was a complete mess. His midnight coat was unbuttoned, exposing bits of his tanned chest, making the navy blue tie with silver etchings quite useless. Tetsuya decided to let it slide since the man did not at least stain his clothes with food…or raw animal blood. But the bride was still pissed at their late arrival. "Hey, I know that face. Don't get mad, Kuroko. We were late because we had to fetch some things back at Seirin."

"S-Seirin?" this caught his attention. "You both turned into a wolf just to get something at home? How stupid can you two get! I was worried sick! Why can't you leave a message before disappearing to god knows where or take an airplane home like normal people." he didn't want to shout but he got cold feet and was on the verge of vomiting and crying. Also, he knew too well that he stabbed Taiga in the gut of the mention of humanity. But relief was evident in those eyes and the two grinned. Tetsuya huffed, pulling the robes to his body closer.

He had put up with the touch ups Satsuki gave him, though he made a no-no to other forms of make up after yesterday's incident. The two found him breathe taking however; he had the left side hair pinned stylishly and the foundation covered his eye bags, making his skin more translucent. "What happened to beauty sleep?" Satsuki complained, trying to break the tension since the teal head was on the verge of tears. "I had nightmares." He answered truthfully, sitting back to towards the vanity mirror.

"And that's what we came late for." Daiki whistled and very familiar Alaskan malamute sharing identical eyes of its owner followed. Tetsuya's eyes widened before it started tearing up again. "N-Nigou." He gasped. It was his dog, the stray he found after his parents' funeral. Moving to Teiko made him leave his dog to his guardians, the Aida family but to see him bought here… "STOP!" Satsuki once again stopped the long awaited reunion, as much as she hates playing villain. "Dai-chan, Kagami-kun and even though you're cute Nigou, out. Do not ruin my master piece. Everyone from Seirin can wait LATER."

The three dogs whined but was did not back down. "But we have another surprise. Your mother would've wanted you to have this. You're first family heirloom. Though we added the sapphires." Taiga pulled out a black box and what contained nearly knocked the daylights out of the bride; a thick royal blue choker with sapphires and diamonds and silver lace adorning it's bottom. "I can't believe you guys found this." He was restraining himself from hugging them. "Thank you. Thank you."

"You can repay us by letting us stay till Tetsu dresses. What's he gonna wear anyway? A dress?" the two then snicker and the teal head nearly punched him in the gut, cringing at the memory. "Unfortunately not even the great Akashi-kun can talk him into it." Sighed Satsuki but her bubbly personality perked up when she grabbed the white suit bag out of the closet with some French label that Tetsuya did not even bother to read. Heck, it wasn't him who chose this; it was Shintarou whom he trusted to actually take him seriously. Seijuro and his scissors be damned if he'll be walking in a wedding gown.

* * *

><p>Everyone was in place (finally) and the march had started. The entourage from everyone's side assembled and Shintarou was in restraint upon seeing his ex-partner, Takao Kazunari, a vampire from Shotoku Court whom he parted ways of personal reason, pushed him to the edge but decided to be civil for the sake of his future son in law. Curse Seijuro for inviting him, in courtesy of revenge for not buying Tetsuya the dress he envisioned.<p>

Then there were Seijuro's friends back in the capital of Rakuzan. Friends (or more like followers) namely Mayuzumi Chihiro, Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro and Eikichi Nebuya. They were part of the royal court and had help defend Tetsuya during the Kirisaki Daichi turf war and Makoto's retaliation. Indebted they were, Seijuro still threatened them not to pull any kind of prank that can result to humiliation on his big day. Well, his and Tetsya's.

"Seriously, you should trust us more, Akashi." Says Kotaro and the others (minus Chihiro reading his L.N) nodded in agreement. The red head straightening the ends of his cuffs however, scoffed. Last time he trusted them, Chihiro nearly married Tetsuya after finding out they share the obsession of certain literature.

The bride's maid, Satsuki and some Aida Riko from Seirin both dressed in those soft blue tresses with white rosses of small bouquet. Satsuki's figure and taunting (Miss B-cup) had obviously intimidated the brown hair beta whereas her mate, Hyuuga Junpei (bless his soul for surviving her clutches) restrained her in every way he can. The pinkette vampire however was also not please upon knowing the lust driven wolf Daiki was her partner. But for Tetsu-kun. She will put up with her only human friend. Ah, weddings truly bring the families together.

Pachabelle's canon started and the entourage made their way. Seijuro with Shintarou in his left hand had led him to the altar after he confiscated that butt ugly bear figurine the green head considered his lucky item, and that bad luck will happen if he doesn't hold onto it. But the patriarchal pride still surged his chest, holding tears behind glasses.

At the last of the line was the bride, the beautiful and breath taking bride. His teal locks styled, revealing more of those aquamarine orbs and translucent skin whilst greatly clashing with the tuxedo he wore. He was buried in the sea of white but the chocker at least stood out. Shintarou had gotten him a tux of ivory with the most unique design of visible wisteria lace on both sides of his fitted waist and a rose at his chest. His dress shirt was pristine and his tie was silver, making Chihiro think he was asking for an affair with him but Seijuro showed a glint of his infamous scissors tucked in his breast pocket, making the silver head tear his eyes away.

But aquamarine eyes were still glued to the floor and hands clenching on Taiga's arm. "Don't ever let me fall." He says in a whisper and the man grinned. "Never."

They walked through the aisle and it literally earned a lot of gasps and awe from the audience. But his eyes were still down, admiring the pinkish hydrangea petals on the soft, moist ground to restrain himself from hurling. "Look at me." he automatically reacted to the voice and had locked with teary heterochromatic eyes. He could tell his soon to be husband was more than please. Rather, he was pleased with the red head himself. Those crimson locks were gelled all the way to the back of his head, though some short strands were dangling, highly complementing that signature smirk he wore. He also wore a sharp pristine suit but no uncomfortable lady laces (making Tetsuya a bit jealous). A shiny red vest and loose ribbon adorned his chest. Handsome as he was, Tetsuya was still going to scold him for using his submission ability on him. Damn vampire.

They made it to the altar, exchanged their sweet vows of eternal, literally eternal, promises and rings. They could've kissed smoothly to seal the wedding until Reo draped them with veil and during the ceremony. Quickly grasping the situation and not wanting the wedding to turn into a massacre; Tetsuya let out fits of his emotions. He laughed, like angel's choir sang and bestowed everyone his grace of a smile. Seijuro's alabaster cheeks were colored with red before lifting the veil off his bride and giving him a passionate kiss. Seconds, minutes and before it turned to bordered touching; Taiga took liberty of separating them and everyone cheered.

Tetsuya was more overjoyed when he caught sight of blonde hair.

* * *

><p>The reception was elegantly set to the deeper part of the forest lot; all fixed with white petals covering the dance floor and crystal lights decorating anything that it dangle unto. Everyone was wide eyed at the vanilla cake at least ten feet from the ground adorned with 3D red fondant roses and crystals glistening. There were cheers, dances, embarrassing speeches (Mayuzumi saying that he hoped Tetsuya got enough sleep those 18 years since he won't be getting anymore and everyone protective of the teal head gave him a stink eye) and Seijuro cringing at the strong taste of the cake shoved to his mouth sadistically by his newly married wife. He wondered if Tetsuya's addiction to vanilla will stop when he becomes one of them. The though sickens him. But Kise Ryota made him sicker. Had he not helped during the earlier turf war, Seijuro would've not overlooked the alpha wolf touching and kissing his fiancée those past years. But it had definitely taken him all his self-restraint to see them go off the forest for one last dance. Last.<p>

"You'd think I'd be used to telling you goodbye by now." Says Ryota, twirling the teal head in the air before looking at those teary eyes. "Kurokochii shouldn't cry."

"Everyone cries at weddings, Kise-kun." Ryota was at least glad the teal head was showing emotions at him though the effortless suit he wore was plain black and no tie, as if he was forced to come to the wedding was insulting.

"This is how I'll remember you. Pink cheeks, two left feet, heart beat." His hands was dangerously implanted at the petite male's waist but the teal trusted him. Trusted him to not do the same mistakes again and that he'll put on a smile on his pretty face and let him be happy. But in return, Tetsuya will not lie. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to appreciate your last night as a human."

"It's not my last night."

The blonde let go, almost choking. "I...I thought you... Kurokochii-"

"I didn't really wanna spend my honeymoon writhing in pain."

"What's the point? It's not like you're gonna have a real honeymoon with him anyway." He was already sweating bullets, wanting to cover his ears shut but the honesty and confusion written at the teal head's face was genuine.

"It's gonna be as real as anyone else's."

"That's a sick joke." More confusion and his patience snapped. "You are joking? What? While you're still human? You can't be serious, Kurokochii! Tell me you're not that stupid!" he had not meant to insult but the thought of his Kurokochii under that vampire's body, violating and tainting him with that monstrous strength-

"It's really none of your business, Kise-kun." Says the bride coldly as he if he saw right through Kise's thoughts but the immediate tight grip at his forearms made him wince at the pain. "No! You can't do this!"

"Kise-kun!"

"Listen to me, Kurokochii, you'll DIE."

Tetsuya whimpered in pain until a cold gust of wind pushed them apart and a protective arm around his waist. Seijuro gritted his teeth, fangs bare and both eyes glowing. **"There are limitations, Ryota."**

"Are you out of your mind? Huh? You'll kill him!" Kise was still in rage and two lean pair of arms held him back. Taiga pulling him away and Daiki pissed at being interrupted at his meal. But the two's strength overpowered him. "He's going to die!" he yelled, trying to knock some senses to his friends. But their eyes were ridden with guilt. "Tetsuya's no longer our concern."

True, but it still stung the teal head's heart. Besides, who was in the right mind to consummate their marriage when one is a vampire and the other was a human. But then again, nothing was normal ever since.


	2. Phases of their Honeymoon

**Dead Before Dawn**

_Forever is only the beginning _

**Phases of their Honeymoon **

They rode their way from Teiko to the small Islands of Rakuzan which was gift from his four idiotic followers. The travel was long that they had to take a chopper and then a boat that made Tetsuya threw up twice. Not only was the trip excruciatingly tiring for a human, the teal head was dead fidgety and uncomfortable. While they drive their Chevrolet, the silence was already chocking his husband and although he tried to lift the heavy atmosphere by starting light conversations time to time or hold his hand in with a squeeze. But unfortunately, Tetsuya kept glancing around, seemingly trying to distract himself. Seijuro sighed. It doesn't take an esper to know what he's thinking.

It was their wedding night; LOTS of things were bound to happen. Though this excited the red head, his wife was terrified and he will NOT take sadistic pleasure off it. It was Tetsuya's first time, well, theirs, and he wanted to make it very special for both of them. The thought of that pale body writhing in pain and pleasure is a memory to engrave to the heart, and he will do EVERYTHING in his control and restraint not to make it painful.

Life as a vampire and human did not do him much good but it did at least keep him wholly for the person he loved. "Hey, were almost there." he spoke up, looking into his wife's eyes with genuine sincerity and the teal head nodded with warmth creeping it's reassurance his husband gave. The island was isolated but lush and tropical, making Tetsuya remember how he misses the warm climate of Seirin. The car parked by an oriental villa and they had been greeted by the housekeepers.

Tetsuya's heartbeat became louder. Scared? A bit. Those pervert Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun just had to give him the talk before they left, resulting in him throwing his bouquet at such power that smacked those idiots to their senses. Seriously, they don't know what effect they had just given him. He hoped Seijuro will forgive him for the awkwardness.

"Ahh!" his train of thoughts were cut off when the red head lifted him into the air as they entered the household. "Is this totally necessary?" says Tetsuya and his husband chuckled. "I'm nothing, if not traditional." he spun his wife into the air, hopping the giddy feeling was enough to make Tetsuya comfortable around him again. But of course the teal head retaliated by capturing his lips in surprise.

A surge of warmth overflowed Seijuro's chest as he bought down his bride without breaking the kiss. Their tongues dance, exploring each other's wet cavern while Tetsuya's hands wandered from the red head's shoulder to massaging those crimson locks at the back of his head. Seijuro moaned into the kiss but broke it apart in the gentlest way possible. Tetsuya was still tired and no doubt he was to lose control any minute. "Shall we sleep-"

"No!" he saw right through him. "I want it, tonight." he tried to keep his usual blank face on but was miserably failing. Seijuro didn't chuckle or sigh; instead, he let out a genuine smile and nodded. "Alright. I'll just take a dip by the ocean." and get rid of this growing erection was left unsaid.

Tetsuya seized the chance, grabbed all his luggage and lock himself in at the nearest luxurious bathroom he could find. He took a quick bath of lavender and mint, brushed his teeth pristine and gargled in hope to remove the vomit stench awhile back. After drying himself up; he brushed his teal locks and looked at himself satisfied in the mirror. Perfectly clean and polished. But the clothes dawned his face with horror. Gone were his comfortable oversized shirts and pajamas and was replaced with risqué undergarments and is that a short night gown? Of course not to forget a signed note by Satsuki and Atsushi and god knows Shintarou was part of it upon putting a snow globe at his bag as a lucky item.

"Shit." he cursed, something he rarely does and whine sulking by the door. Great, how was he gonna go out. Determined of not wanting to have second thoughts; Tetsuya gave in to last resort. He stripped himself completely, the tropical hair engulfing its warmth of that pale, milky skin of women envy before covering his waist with a flimsy towel.

His foot met with the warm, white sand as he made his way through the ocean water. Aquamarine eyes spotted the very masculine bode bathing and illuminating with the moonlight. His beauty highly contradicting with nature's own. With his back turned around; Tetsuya sneaked into the water and made his way to his husband before wrapping his pale hands around him.

He smirked when he earned the gasp he wanted. Born with a weak presence and still no vampire can detect him that easy. "Tetsuya." His husband says in a low, sultry voice. The said man however nipped his neck with a bite, marking him before latching his tongue onto it. "What's with you tonight? You're rarely demanding." Says Seijuro with no intent to offend. He was so sure that his angel was scared and edgy during the travel but now he was seducing him? But then again the teal head never made sense and that's what made Seijuro love him more. Unpredictable and a great challenge to his emperor eye. He could feel Tetsuya pouting so he faced him and kissed those lips like with such passion and force.

They have been deprived of this for two long years and it took the red head all, and downright all of his self-control to not taint his lover despite Tetsuya's mix signals and unintentional give away of pheromones that drove him to insanity. And hopefully ecstasy tonight.

He eyes his lover with intensity as he was not going to get away with this this time. The excuse of not wanting sex that is. How could he refuse the temptation Kuroko, no, Akashi Tetsuya glimmering in the ocean waters underneath the moonlight while everything that is blue and white of him stood out.

"You're so beautiful." He says in between feverish kisses. "I promise that we'd try. If this doesn't work…"

This again. Tetsuya was the one scared for his vulnerably body but all logic was pushed to the back of his mind whenever he was in the arms of his lover. And he'd be damned if he had not taken notice of Seijuro's sexual desires and frustration around him all those times. The red head had done everything he can for him; it's time he gives back. And back fully. "I trust you."

Those were the only words needed and the rest that happened were instinct. In between kisses and desperate burning touches, they made their way back to the villa and into their room.

Tetsuya plopped down the bed made of feathers and ignored the red rose petals showering them. The only red he had his eyes on were his lover. Although his warmth was greedily sucked by the hands wandering unto his body, Tetsuya did not care but he did muffle his moans and gasps. Bad idea. No matter how gentle his lover was, Seijuro still had the tendency to be dominant and well, absolute. The red head vampire's fangs were bare, tracing outlines of the pale body's collar bone and all the way to those erect nipples before taking a bite.

"Ahh!" Tetsuya couldn't bite that one down. "Seriously, Akashi-kun?" he gave a questioning look, breaking the whiff of lust for a moment. "Are you referring to yourself, Tetsuya?" he retorted before his hands travelled dangerously to his lover's erect member. The teal head however was not to be underestimated. He sat up a bit before licking his husband's cheek all the way to his ear lobe. "Seijuro-kun." He whispered hotly before taking a bite.

And all of the sudden, the wooden ends of the bed which the said man gripped broke in cracks but either of the pair were startled, too distracted as they were. "That was a dangerous move, Tetsuya." He responded in a low voice before rubbing their hard members by lowering his crotch, earning a delicious moan from the teal head. "B-But you asked for it." He says, arching his back. Shamefully naked, he moaned and gasp for the red head's name while his husband's touches became more and more desperate. Tetsuya had never winced at the way Seijuro grabbed his shoulder blades or laced their fingers together, no matter how hard or painful it was. He was after all, lost in the wave of pleasure.

"Sei-Seijuro-kun." Tetsuya whimpered before their lips connected with sheer force. Seijuro grinded their hips faster but the teal head was getting none of that yet. "N-no. I don't want it to end like this yet." He says and Seijuro immediately stopped. He wasn't thinking of-

Tetsuya caught him off guard and flipped their situations reversed before lowering his body and planted himself in between legs. Seijuro arched an eyebrow at Tetsuya's bold move but his head thrown back when the teal head experimentally licked the tip of precum and onto the rest of the length. The vampire did everything he could to not grip those teal locks and just ram himself inside those wet cavern. When readied; Tetsuya took his wholly, slurping greedily before taking him deeper and deeper. "Aah!" he smirked. "Tetsuya s-stop."

"Do my ears deceive me? THE Akashi Seijuro begging ME to stop?" But before Tetsuya could taunt his husband more; their positions were once again flipped in a fast paced manner that their head were already at the end of the bed board. Tetsuya dared looked up and was met with mismatched eyes glowing feral, as if he was a lamb to the prey. The irony was he is a virgin and so was Seijuro. He will just have until later to ask him how the red head knew how to handle sex or even do it. "Tetsuya," the vampire growled, his fangs bear and laced with saliva strings from the love marks he inflicted. "Pay attention to me." he says and he doesn't need to use his submission ability for his partner had already complied with a mutter of apologies under his breath. Their heated kisses were broken when Seijuro's fingers made their way to Tetsuya's cavern. No words or command were needed when the teal head began to suck on the slender fingers offered to his lips and unintentionally in a very seductive manner that the vampire felt his erect member twitch. He growled when his wife sucked deeper and deeper before gently pulling out.

Tetsuya gave him a reassuring nod and shut his eyes tight when he felt Seijuro spreading his knees with his own before settling himself in between. His fingers teased the ring of muscle before prodding one digit and warmth engulfed it. How he ached for the warmth.

He felt Tetsuya stiffened but melt when the red head was hitting the right walls. He then added the second finger in before scissoring the insides, prepping him of the penetration to come. But Seijuro's patience laid by a thin thread as his own cock was already pain. Tetsuya who had taken notice bought his hands to the aroused length before pumping it, earning a moan from his husband and in satisfaction, added a third finger inside the teal head.

"Seijuro-kun! Aaah! Not too fast-stop!" He didn't want to come just yet but the jolt of pleasure sparks spreading in his insides as Seijuro managed to brush his prostate. "T-Tell me what you want, Tetsuya." He breathes huskily though his dominant voice was staggering when his wife was equally pumping his cock, pre-cum evident at the tip.

"I want you to –aaah~!" he threw his head back when Seijuro reached deeper. In anguish of wanting more, bravely sat up though the digits inside him sank deeper. He leaned close and took whispered. "I need you to fuck me." such vulgar words from the innocent incarnation of an angel turned the lust-crazed vampire before hastily pulling his fingers out, ignoring the sudden whimpers before aligning his member at Tetsuya;s hole. Not needing permission, Seijuro pushed the head of his cock slowly while planting kisses at his lover's shoulder, once in a while, whispering sweet nothings and comfort. Heat engulfed his length and when Tetsuya experimentally bought his hip lower; Seijuro's hand shot at the bed ends and broke it with a grip before resting it at both sides of his lover's hips.

With a reassuring nod, he thrust his hip with uncontrolled forced, hitting Tetsuya's prostate dead on and the teal head screamed while his hands clawed the vampire's back. He felt a bit of blood oozing from his throbbing hole, tightening at the member inside but greatly served as a lubricant. "Tet-suya." The red head hissed almost impatiently and the said man began bouncing in small pace before Seijuro began meeting the slow thrusts.

They would've kept at that pace but no, lust drove them to want more and more. With the teal head securely wrapping his legs by his waist, Seijuro began to thrust harder and harder, gripping whatever he can to avoid injuring the teal head but Tetsuya was intoxicated, dangerously begging for more while moaning the vampire's name.

Heat began to pool at their stomachs and their frantic pants became louder and more desperate, begging for a release. Tetsuya began clenching and in retaliation, Seijuro reached started to pump his neglected member while his other hand clenching at the mattress, claws digging further. "Give in to me." The red head says and they both let go, feeling the heat pooled inside their stomachs as ribbons of hot semen spurted at their stomachs while Seijuro's seed fill the insides of his lover.

The walls clenched around his length and he pulled out before dangerously wanting more. Mismatched eyes met with tear aquamarine ones and they both let out a genuine smile.

"Tetsuya."

"I love you, Sei-kun."

"I love you too." He knew too well that his wife had already been met with deep slumber so he gently laid him down by a non-murdered feather pillow before reaching out on a warm blanket and covering the pale body beside him. Not feeling the necessarily to sleep, he just hugged his lover, listening to the soft breath of sleep he makes. "My sweet Tetsuya, please stay the same." His nose nudged with the other's. "Even after death."

"hmm… stupid.. Seijuro..kun." he muttered at his sleep. "won't..hmm.. change."

The red head chuckled, his hand draped at the pale waist and the other protectively at his shoulders. Their family were the witnesses of their love while the moon above them to their lust. Seijuro just hoped this small part of what he wanted to be his forever to stretch out longer, to feel the safe and security he and his lover had needed. Just a little longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! Thank you so so much for the reviews, truth to be told I was actually afraid to post this story before but your encouragements made my so much so it's only fair I give back ;)<strong>

**tp: HeteroChromium thank you so much for the advice, Kuroko and Akashi should still be themselves even at this au I'll do my best to make you fall in love with this fic so thank you for the chance XD**

**You might find this chapter weird cuz it is my first lemon and the characters were well,,, virgins. So sorry for the long details and repeat of words T.T i could've updated this earlier but it is so uncomfortable whenever I type stories because my sibblings would somehow find their selves next to me in the computer to watch with me. (cuz I play a movie while I type) hope they don't find my files or it'll be awkward. **

**Till next time~ **

**-PinkyGuilfoile **


	3. Basking in the Afterglow

**Dead Before Dawn**

_Forever is only the beginning _

**Basking in the afterglow**

_"Five… four… three…" the sound of childish laughters soon grew distant and distant. "Two…one! I'm coming out!" The crouching blonde covered in dirt stood up and ran in various directions throughout the forest which he knew like the back of his hand. Then for a moment he stood still, letting the sounds of nature sing its lullaby to his ear and his scent suddenly enhanced from the smell of pinewoods to the moist ground and then to the scent he ever loved so much. The scent of vanilla._

_For a boy of 12; he was blessed with natural beauty with sun kissed skin and eyes and locks with the same shade of gold and raw sienna. Popular as he was, he kept to himself a lot and even from his close cousins. He always felt, different. Like there was an animal inside him waiting, clawing its way out. For that, he hated his family like they were to blame._

_ He hated life in the country side , in Teiko that he almost jumped the ticket to working as a young model in the cities._

_Hate._

_Hate._

_The urge to pounce and bit till bloody. _

_Kise Ryouta though a golden boy had a dark side and in its ugliest shade. And the only one who accepted both was a boy from the city if Seirin, forced to visit the country side every summer. And those summers though rare, gave him the sort of freedom and security he longed. _

_The stronger the scent got, the faster he ran. "Kurokochii~!" his eyes caught sight of the small pale body of a boy his age with teal tresses and a warm smile adorned his face. He passed by young Daiki and Taiga, equally dirtied as them, grinning with childish innocence beaming through their eyes. He ran faster and hugged the frame, nudging his face lovingly "Kurokochii… I love you."_

_"I love you too, Ryouta."_

_His eyes shot wide and his body pushed back to the ground. Kuroko Tetsuya was dead and the figure in front of him wasn't the person he longed and loved._

_"Kuroko is no longer out concern." Eyes darted at his cousins who were in the form of grown wolves, shaking their heads in disapproval. "Wh-what-?"_

_"Ryouta." _

_His attention went back to the figure of the 18 year old teen, deadly pale as sheets while his eyes, no longer alive or in the shade of aquamarine but bloodlust. Who stood before him was not Kuroko Tetsuya. He is Akashi Tetsuya, whose clothes are now stained with blood while he wore a sadistic smile on his face, fangs bare and a mirror at his hands._

_He was not 10, he was an alpha wolf with golden mane… also stained with blood._

The sharp intake of breath suddenly resounded the room and golden eyes shone a predatorily glint. Ryouta's fisted the blanket sheets that covered his sweating body. He usually didn't have nightmares unless he felt something was wrong, like a natural instinct and gut feeling.

The bitter memories surged his aching head, like it cracked opened. Ah yes, the only times he had these was when something was bound to happen to his Kurokochii. Technically not his anymore, not after tonight or the next 2 weeks they come back. Kurokochii was dead, and a corpse will come home.

* * *

><p>Half-lidded aquamarine eyes slowly opened, gently not to sting from the morning lights of the sun intruding his bed. He slowly sat up and chuckled. Their bed. Everything around him was a mess and Kuroko, no, Akashi Tetsuya was proud of it before plopping back in bed, letting the rose petals and feathers into the air.<p>

Both wooden ends of their bed were destroyed with claw marks deeply embedded into. Parts of the mattress already had holes while the some of the pillars under the bed was already down and not to forget the murdered pillow with its feathers sticking it. Nerveless, Tetsuya was content, sighing into bliss before fully getting up with a blanket wrapped around himself. He wandered into the halls and to the living room where he found a freshly dressed Seijuro drinking from a styro foamed cup.

Tetsuya knew the red head went for a hunt by the forest again, targeting strong animals that blood content his taste (which according to certain vampire, they were vegetarians not drinking human blood) and has the habit of hiding what he drinks from him. Seijuro smiled at the figure, seductively making his way through before hugging him from behind before Tetsuya inhaled his scent.

Drowning the blood till the last drop, he crumpled the styro and threw it effortlessly into the trashbin before facing his lover and hugged him back. "Good morning, my love." He could still smell the musky scent of sex at his wife's afterglow. "How were your dreams?"

The teal head nuzzled into his neck and smiled. "Sweet."

They could've continued feeling each other's warmth and the sweet lullabies of Tetsuya's heart beat but a nasty shade violet and black adorned his milky shoulders caught mismatched eyes. "Tetsuya, you're hurt." He says and the teal head cursed himself. He should've hid in the bathroom and covered the small bruises before showing himself to his husband. Now the eyes he had loved so much were laced with guilt and remorse.

"It's no big deal." Tetsuya tried to reason with him but Seijuro looked away, bringing the blanket down to see more of the bruises painted into his lover's arms and waist. "Tetsuya, I can't tell you how sorry I am." He let go and started to walk away but the teal head stopped him. He was so angry that his lover had told him of that. "I'm _fine_. So please, please don't ruin this."

Seijuro laughed bitterly. "I've already ruined it." Tetsuya's hand around his tightened. "Why can't you see how perfectly happy I am? Or was five seconds ago. I'm actually pissed off right now." The red head winced at the threat but knew he deserved it in so many reasons valid. "Well, you _should _be angry with me." him referring to their wedding night made Tetsuya's blood boil. Why couldn't he just understand what he was feeling right now? "It felt amazing, Seijuro-kun. I admit it was tricky but I think we did good."

"The best." The red head finally gave in the argument. "Last night was the best night of my existence."

Tetsuya hummed in agreement, hugging the toned body tightly with his eyes shut. "… You're not going to touch me again, are you?" Seijuro put on a coy face and touched his wife's face although the teal head was annoyed because that wasn't what he meant. "If it gets too tricky then maybe I should top next time."

"Tetsuya!"

They were a playful couple, chasing each other, exploring parts of newfound excitement which gave them thrill. One occasion they'd have a stroll on the beach, hand in hand or take a dip by the moonlights. Other's they'd jump on the cliff sides or the water falls with Tetsuya on Seijuro's back, a sign of complete and unwavering trust despite the danger of those thrills. They've been through enough to compare anyways.

One simple ones; they were romantic. Seijuro would play by the piano while Tetsuya hum into his shoulders by candlelight. No talks, just the sound of the teal head's hear beat and a duet with the vampire's music.

At the nick of night though, they were troubled. Tetsuya mainly. When he said Seijuro won't touch him; he really didn't despite the teal head's entire attempt through desperation and embarrassment. Tetsuya wasn't an addict or anything but he wanted to feel those warm pleasure sparks inside him again and hell bent he wanted his husband too. If only Seijuro wasn't as thick headed.

At some point, the teal head would sneak in their bedroom (newly fixed by baffled housekeepers at the damage) dress in the most provocative manner. He'd sneak in their sacred chambers in a light blue dress shirt dangerously too short to expose his milky thighs or topless with a pair of silk shorts, too transparent for his taste. Seijuro however would brush it off (not in a rude way) or simple chuckle, gesturing his to sleep. Tetsuya would sometimes wonder if his husband is using his submission abilities on him or simply tired from the day.

His last resort was that flimsy black nightgown which disturbingly fit his frame. He wore it and gave his husband quite a nosebleed before bursting into a fit of laughter. Tetsuya swore to kick Atsushi when he comes home, upon finding out it was the purple haired giant who sent it to him (the crumbs of junks were enough evidence).

After at least three hours of sulking in the bathroom, Seijuro came with one last plead and apology before leaving a yukata suited for sleeping. Tetsuya eyed the fabric in fascination; for being half oriental made him miss more of his father's hometown. He immediately put it on; the shades of pale ivory contrasting against his skin and the frame greatly fitted his bode.

Happiness surged that he immediately opened the doors of the bathroom he _almost_ chose to make his habitat before tightly hugging the red head. "Seijuro, take me to bed." Tetsuya whispered and the vampire gave in. He scooped his lover into his arms, carried him bridal style and spun a bit before plopping him to bed. "Tetsuya…" he whispered. "I cannot promise you no pain."

The teal head chuckled, clashing his lips so eagerly and full of passion. Seijuro moaned when he felt soft flesh exploring his cavern as the familiar sparks of pleasure began surging in. His arms caged his wife between strong arms. As much as his patience was breaking, he did not want his lover to be painted in bruises once again. But if this is what Tetsuya wants…

The eighth night in the villa was filled with moans, louder than the first and more things breaking. The tricky part was Tetsuya withering underneath him and his hands gripped tightly at the wooden bed covers before moving in and out of the heat he longed for so much. Dangerously, Tetsuya kept wanting more.

* * *

><p>"Ne, Momochin, do you think they're having fun?" Says Atsushi by a cup of tea towards the kitchen before the pinkette hollered in agreement. For a vampire, he was the only one who till appreciated human food, especially sweet delicacies. Though seemingly uninterested while munching his cupcakes; he was curious for he had the brain of kid sometimes.<p>

"Who knows? Maybe he'll come home with Tet-chan already turned. I mean, once you do it you can't possibly resist anymore. Right, Shin-chan?" he idly poured Atsushi another filling before taking a bite at the pastries displayed, wincing a bit at strongly flavor of vanilla.

"Takao! What the hell are you still doing here?!" the green haired doctor just couldn't understand anymore. Why the hell were they idly having a cup of by the garden? Not that Shintarou actually mind for having Seijuro and Tetsuya together was a magnet for trouble. But all of the sudden; Takao Kazunari PROCLAIMED to stay with them for the mean time and the green head could only guess his ex-partner got himself into trouble with the Shutoku Court.

Satsuki was on his side, having felt uncomfortable with another vampire in the house with foresight however a very traitorous Atsushi agreed in bargain for Kazunari's cooking skills, since the two left behind were hopeless in terms of human food.

It was uncomfortable for Shintarou, for having them met in this timeline. Last time they saw each other was the green head stopping Kazunari from killing this human hunter who in turn killed hundreds of them. He was soft hearted and Kazunari was blood thirsty, they were contradicting too much that they parted ways.

Was this the ravenette's ways of making amends? "Hm? What's wrong, Shin-chan?" crap, he was caught staring.

"Nothing of importance." He sipped the herbal tea.

But their mindless chatters ensued to shock when the pot Satsuki was holding burst into a million pieces of fragile china. Her hands were trembling; almost look as if she will collapse any moment. Her composure broke, but supported with tanned arms.

"Aomine." Shintarou says in a warning tone because a foreign vampire was in their presence. Kazunari's eyes began to glow red but was fazed, relaxing his composure. Daiki however laid Satsuki in the nearest couch and Taiga appeared. "A message has been sent from the Oracles to Kise." The redhead says, looking impassive. "That danger awaits the pact… because of Kuroko."

"AAAHHHH!" Satsuki's screech bought their attention back to her. As a vampire; she was blessed with precognition, the kind of foresight to have visions of the nearing future concerning DEATH. Kazunari gripped her hands, transporting the visions to him too because he had the kind of foresight to absorb knowledge of visions surrounding himself. But a massive headache to endure was the price.

When the haunting images left Satsuki's, her eyes returned to the color of fuchsia before taking a deep breath, Kazunari too. "Tetchan…"

"Oi! What will happen to Tetsu?!"

"Kuro-chin…" everyone surrounding the foresighting vampires, awaiting the news.

"Tetsu-kun will die." She choked out, wrapping her legs around her before bursting into sobs.

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down." Kazunari barked. "I saw it too but not ultimately. It's like a large black shadow was looming over his body…and then, it ate him. It represented death. But something else sparked, like more persons became him."

"I don't have time for riddles! If you think I'll idly stood by and watch Kuroko die-"

"Funny because last time you said he was no longer your concern," says Shintarou venomously. "Anyways, we have to call them right now, interrupting the honeymoon or not-"

**RIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!**

"Aka-chin's calling."

Another hand joined in and pulled the phone away from the giant. "Akashichii, explain NOW." The alpha had long joined their presence and was hell bent pissed.

* * *

><p>Daybreak stuck and Tetsuya was awake, sighing blissfully in content. He remembered breaking their bedroom furniture to beyond repair that they, specifically him, had the need to sleep in sofa that night. Not that it mattered because he got Seijuro to make love to him once more, to ensure that what they want won't let fear take it away.<p>

Half-naked, he pulled his yukata and draped it around his exposed torso before making his way to the kitchen. For the past few times, something had strangely kicked in that he developed some sort of crazy appetite. The teal head knew too well he could only handle few bites but waking up in their honeymoons made him crave for something to sink his teeth in. 'Maybe it's because sex takes up too much of my energy.' He thought to himself and sadistically wanted his husband to read his mind at this moment, probably to catch him a bit off guard on his morning hunts.

He chuckled when he saw a note by the kitchen counter with English styled sandwiches wrapped in microwavable plastic and a cup of vanilla milkshake. _'Eat up'_ it says and Tetsuya wished he'd be more romantic about it.

But the worst had yet to come because after eating his favorite snacks, something curled in his insides, making him drop his milkshake and into the toilet. With no hesitation he vomited, vomited all the white substances and then gasped for air. Pain surged his throat and then his stomach, making him clutch for it further.

"Ah!" he felt something move. He definitely felt it. His hands stopped clutching and began to feel it slower, rubbing circles to ease the pain. What was happening to him? He could've caught a stomach bug, could he?

"Tetsuya?"

Shit. "Don't come in here, you don't need to see this." Tetsuya says but in a raspy voice, making the red head more determined. Not having the chance to lock the door; he barged in and Tetsuya had already flushed out the substances before sitting normally. "Stomach bug." He tried to smile but Seijuro knew better. He kneeled down and began to rub soft circles around his wife's stomach, making Tetsuya giggle a little from the sensation.

But something moved and Seijuro was taken aback, his rear landing on the floor. "Wh-what?" he tried to reach out again but Tetsuya began clutching it when his face took a twist of pain. He stood up, letting the silken fiber of his yukata drape the floor to reveal his swelling stomach at the mirror, rubbing it slightly. His husband in panic began to reach for his phone to confirm Shintarou if sickness can be caught from vampire sex.

"Woah!" Eyes glued back to the swelling stomach and Tetsuya side viewed himself, observing that his tummy was a bit bigger, bulged in an odd angle.

**"Akashichii, explain NOW." **The voice from the phone boomed.

"Ryouta please give the phone to Shintarou, now." Seijuro countered with a much menacing voice. There was a growl before a swipe of air was heard.

**"Akashi. Kuroko. Are you guys alright?"**

"We're not a hundred percent sure." The phone was on speaker and Tetsuya held it tight, feeling Seijuro's trembling hands. "What did Momoi-san see?"

It was quiet for a while, as if they were whispering to debate on something. "Well?" Seijuro's impatient voice cut them off. **"We saw something. Something that need you guys back here RIGHT now."** The pinkette was rarely demanding, making this a terrible case.

"Midorima-kun," Tetsuya called out. "I felt something move inside me and, and I had morning sickness." A couple of gasps were collected. "I think I'm… pregnant. Is this even possible?"

**"…. I don't know."**

The next line was a blur as Seijuro in speed began packing their lugagges while Tetsuya stared longlingly by the window, hurt that their honeymoon was cut short and terrified of what's to come when they get home. Pale hands clutching his stomach when he felt it move once more and then… an unfamiliar surge of warmth engrossed his body, as if giving him comfort. This made him unintentionally smile, like there was immediately a connection between him and what was growing inside him.

"I'm not gonna let it hurt you." Seijuro caressed him from behind. "Shintarou will get that thing out."

Tetsuya choked. "Thing?"

They took a chopper back home, all ensued in awkward silence with a worriedly sick vampire and a pregnant human male. His gender was obviously not suited for pregnancy but to get pregnant because of a vampire… it was unbelievable and dangerous. No one has encountered of this case and death is the highest possibility.

Warmth however once again caressed Tetsuya, like reassurance and the teal head found himself relaxed. Over protectiveness then activated as they near the next travel vehicle and then home. Seijuro was blinded by anger that he obviously didn't want the babies growing inside his wife and was hell bent to remove it.

Tetsuya didn't want that because this… this was a miracle, one of the things he should give up when he'll turn into a vampire; the want of children. Now he has them and he will not back down that easy.

When Seijuro was busy talking to the men by cars after they've landed; Tetsuya took the chance and bought his phone out, dialing the number of the only person he could turn to at this matter. Time was running out and when the caller answered, Tetsuya was in a worried state of Seijuro notcing his discomfort from miles away. **"How rare of you to call me, Tetsuya-san. Did you consider the affair you hinted me out during the wedding?"** his usual stoic voice teasing him was a good sign that the news of whatever Satsuki saw did not reach them yet.

"No. But I need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay I did this in one day!<strong>

**Thank you guys for the continuous support, hope to make more lemons in the future. In this chappie, reasons of Midorima leaving Takao were given and I gave 2 hints for the future chapters if you squint properly. (One regarding Tetsuya's pregnancy and the other who his caller was) Till next time!**

**-Pinky Guilfoile**

**(Gotta update To thaw the Red Ice or Thicker than water next**)


	4. The Lawful Moonlight

**Warning: Mpreg, **

* * *

><p><strong>Dead Before Dawn<strong>

_Forever is only the beginning_

**The Lawful Moonlight**

Had he known this was all going to happen, he would've taken the villain role and save his Kurokochii when there was time. After 4 continuous days of his terrible gut feelings; Ryouta took it upon himself to travel between the mountains and seek the blind oracles, as they seem to owe his ancestors favors from time to time.

But they mocked him, after stating a prophecy and the fact his beloved Kurokochii will doom everyone. _From what?_ There were lines that say blue and blood, children and a choice. It didn't make any sense at all! Stupidly he seek for the elder's advice but it backfired; they turned into paranoid dogs and now they're holding a meeting of what's to come by Teiko's borders.

Alex yelled at him for not understanding the concept and it doesn't take a genius to figure out whom blue and blood was. "Akashi Tetsuya must be destroyed if this prophecy is yet to come true." Announced the female alpha wolf clad in her form of golden fur and blood red eyes. All wolves gathered around her growled and hollered in agreement. "As we do not understand who the children in the prophecy are referring to, but as long as it involves the vampires and the possible destruction of our pact, we shall not hesitate to eliminate our threat."

"But it says there is a way to counter it!" Riko spoke up but was backed down by the red eyes emitting raging auras. Bubbly and kind their elder alpha was, Alexandra Garcia is very cruel in terms of vampires. "And what? Live the rest of our lives fighting as the prophecy says? This is the Akashis's business and I'll be damned if the pact gets involve again!"

"We have to protect the tribe," Tatsuya tried to reason with them calmly. "Kuroko-san as a newborn may not be able to control his thirst. Every human is in danger _again._ We have to kill him if that's what it takes."

Daiki winced, obviously referring to the turf war Tetsuya bought but he was human and protection from someone they grew up should be extended with him! Even if he was a vampire…

The trio from Teiko was hesitant and Alex having felt that glared at them, wanting their submission. Daiki locked his jaws tight and Taiga bowed immediately, knowing what true wrath has come from his mentor. But Ryouta was otherwise, as being an alpha wolf of his own pact and not bowing down to the wishes of his elder.

"Kise," voice telepathy to the younger alpha wolf. "You will obey."

But the voice was pushed out by force that angered Alex, pounding the stubborn wolf to the ground. "YOU WILL OBEY FOR THE PACT AND NOT FOR A HUMAN." The other wolves wanted to step in to fight or restrain them at least but betas are not allowed when it comes to the breakdown of alphas. "YOU WILL OBEY."

**"NO!"** he pushed her off with monstrous strength, claws on Alex's neck dangerously implanted. **"I AM THE GRANDSON OF THE GREAT GOLDEN BLOODLINE. I BOW TO NO ONE!"**

Full dash, he tore himself away from the alpha wolf and then towards the forest lodges. He ran off; paws digging in and destroying thin pine tree barks and anything that comes his way. He just ran and ran to where his instinct would take him, ignoring his companions that tried to follow, ignoring his name being called or the pain cracking his head open, making him submit to Alex once more.

No.

He had just about enough of following what is what to happen. He WILL do what he think is right in his judgment and what is right is never impossible. He will not let Akashi Tetsuya die, or whatever if left of him anyways.

_'Why must I be a loyal dog till the end?'_ He slowed down before morphing himself back into human, scratches from the alpha still visible and his cousins finally catch up. They morphed into humans and Daiki took out his phone, reading whatever message was there.

"Satsuki says they're back." Daiki's eyes were jaded, indicating his rage of emotions. They were nervous and that to say Tetsuya was back, they needed answers.

"What do we do, Kise? We have to face Kuroko and see whatever is causing this commotion in the first place."

"Both of you will come back to Alex's pact. I'll handle this myself-

A loud slam was heard as Taiga's fist collided with his face that Daiki didn't even bother to stop it from happening.

"You fucking bastard! You think we'll just lie around while Kuroko dies?"

A bitter laugh. "He's not Kurokochii anymore…"

"Fuck you." Taiga snarled. "I'll decide when he's Kuroko or not."

"What Bakagami's trying to say is that we're our own pact. Screw that busty chick and their traditions be damned, if you're saving Tetsu, were in."

Ryouta smiled genuinely, something he had not done for a long time. "Eh, but Aominechii likes to oggle on girls with big boobs~" he was tackled to the ground and Taiga did the same. "Nah, Ahomine here got another one waiting by Akashi's house. Big boobs I tell ya."

"OI! Why are you guys picking on me?!"

This peace was something Ryouta had long wished to last, and he'd give anything up if his Kurokochii was with them. Sadly, another wave of danger is yet to come. 5 days had they heard of their return and the pact had already come from America to tell Ryouta that the love of his life is to be dead by their hands or destroyed at least. He was obsessed, yes, but the thought of not seeing Tetsuya again was beyond painful. Not a second later, they cut off their communication with any other pacts without considering the price.

That bloody vampire has hell to pay.

* * *

><p><em>"Birthed from blue and blood after death,<em>

_Born children prelude to destruction or of reuniting love._

_Relations deep, non-beating hearts but powerful breath,_

_For thee to live; rules must be broken and sworn to thee above."_

_"Blood will course on foreign veins, both dead and alive_

_And christening these newborns will mark the fate of the old ones._

_Immunity to both worlds of heritage's different lives_

_Is a dreadful warning to the unjust court and what they have done."_

_"Heed thy warnings, or take precautions to continue breathing_

_To live is to battle a war for life, a life for two and fate will follow course_

_All shall be rewarded but thou shall continue fighting_

_For a time of forever cannot be lived if there is guilt and remorse."_

* * *

><p>"Where's Kurokochii?" he entered the household in his human form, not caring if he's topless. There was a small crowd surrounding the couch by the glass panes. "I'm glad you came." That soft mellow voice, the smell of natural vanilla and the sound of faint beating heart was enough to calm his nerves down. His Kurokochii was alive and very much human. The oracles can rot in hell for all he cares.<p>

Ryouta eagerly made his way through until lean arms stopped him. "Close enough." Says an impassive voice. Raw sienna met with dull silver ones, almost similar to the stoic face Tetsuya would put on once in a while. But his smell was poison, like overwhelming rose fragrance that made his stomach turn. He was a vampire and not the one from yesterday. "What's your problem?" he snarled and silver orbs turned red, baring fangs at the alpha's aura.

"Mayuzumi-sempai, it's okay." Tetsuya says, his voice almost breaking. The taller man retreated and Ryouta got a full view of his Kurokochii… and his stomach turned once more, urge to vomit or snarl at the sight.

Tetsuya always had a fragile body, white beauty and pure essence that can match of a rare omegan wolf but this, though human, was sick. "You look terrible." He blurted out and Tetsuya chuckled. "Yeah. It's nice to see you too."

**"**So are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?"

Everyone in the room went stiff, looking at Seijuro who was at the opposite chair from Tetsuya, looking equally sick as his wife, nodded at Chihiro. The silver head nodded back, helping Tetsuya sat up. The blanket slowly fell off and the lower it came down, the more intense the air was.

And there it is. The swollen belly that looked like it was there for four damn months. Ryouta was too shock to move or too speak and so was his cousins. They kept gaping like fishes, parting their lips as if they were to say something and then closing it back again. But when the information finally sank in, their knuckles clenched turned white and feral instincts all landed on the red head they were about to pound.

"You bastard!"

"What did you do to him, fucker?!"

A loud growl from the alpha claimed he gets first punch and his claws on the red head's throat was enough said. Disaster stirred and everyone was out of their chairs; Satsuki and Kazunari's fangs were bare as and their eyes glowed dangerously in shade of red, blocking Daiki who's ready to morph into the beast he held in while Shintarou and Atsushi pushed Taiga to the floor, desperately kicking them out. "Kise-kun, stop!" Tetsuya wobbly stood up in panic upon before dropping to his knees and moaning in pain.

"You did this!" Ryouta spat but the red head vampire was still frozen at his seat, bangs covering guilt ridden eyes. "We didn't even know if it was possible. Ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sack." Says Shintarou darkly, losing his grip on Taiga.

"Then what happens next?" he roared. **"ANSWER ME!"**

**"**… I can't see Tetsu-kun's future anymore." Satsuki cried.

**"**We've been researching legends, but there isn't much to go on. What we do know is that it's strong and fast growing."

"Get rid of it!" yelled Taiga, still shaken at the sight of his friend in a dangerous state. "The oracles mentioned birth and all that shit, but I didn't expect this!" Stupid as they claim he was, he definitely knew of the laws of nature that a male cannot get pregnant.

"… I agree with him Tetsu." Aquamarine eyes shot desperate at his tanned friend, as if he was his saving grace to join his side in this. "They say whatever is in there will bring us all danger. Humans, vampires and the tribe. We have to kill it before it kills you."

"NO!" Tetsuya was helped by Chihiro, looking equally defensive. "This is none of your business, dogs!" he spat and Ryouta let go of Seijuro's neck and towards Chihiro. "Oh yeah? Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

Silver eyes glowed red and Ryouta was looked like he was to morph into a wolf again when Atsushi pushed them both towards opposite corners of the room, furniture breaking into pieces but none of the two were scratched, just blood thirsty.

"Mayuzumi-san! All this fighting isn't good for Tet-chan." Cried Takao.

**"**The fetus isn't good for Tetsu-kun."

**"**Say the word, Satsuki." Growled Chihiro. "Baby! It's just a little baby!"

**"****Possibly****." **Growled Aomine.

Everyone was at each other's throats and Tetsuya was in the verge of fainting, desperately seeking his children's warmth, a secret he kept from them except Chihiro, the only one who actually understood. "Midorimachii, you have to do something! Get it out of him, I'll go around buying miscarriage medicines all over the world if I have to just please, please get it out of him." Ryouta pleaded in anguish but before the green head could answer, all of them were met with an icy glare from the teal head, pissed at being ignored and threatened.

_"It's not your decisions, it's not any of yours."_ He hissed and Seijuro just had about enough, grabbing Ryouta and making their way out, leaving everyone dumb struck.

Once they were out of sight and outside, Ryouta growled at him, pupils still dilated and claws out as he sees him a big threat. Seijuro sighed before meeting him in the eye with seriousness.

"I knew you'd destroy him."

"… He thinks after getting it out of him, I can turn him into a vampire the last minute, like what Shintarou did to me and Kazunari."

Hope glinted at feral eyes. "Can you?!"

"The possibility is… slight." A scoff. "If his heart fails then it's over."

"What's your point?"

"Talk to him because I couldn't. You two had been close and I'm sure he'll find it in his heart to listen to you."

"If his heart still beats."

* * *

><p>Tetsuya was finally in peace when Chihiro dragged him to another room while everyone lash at each other's debates and ideals while the love sick asswipes were outside. The silver head could only handle so much that he's lucky he didn't bring the rest of the Rakuzan Court or it'd be a zoo.<p>

"Thank you, sempai." Says Tetsuya, holding the older man's hand with a tight grip and Chihiro did the same before putting a much fluffy pillow at the teal head's back. "This is supposed to be your husband's task, not mine." He muttered, still annoyed.

Tetsuya however nodded in understanding. "Are you sure about all this? If Akashi finds out there'll be hell to pay. Not just for you, for me and for everyone." His hands went over the swollen body. "Them too."

"I know. That's why when it happens; I want you to take care of whatever remains of me."

Chihiro laughed bitterly but making sure no one has heard of their conversation. "We share a lot of common interests, Tetsuya-san. Is that why you came to me in for this matter?" a nod from the teal head, eyes becoming dead. "Yes. I knew you'd be able to slip away from Seijuro's emperor's eye with your ability." The ability to take someone's sight even just for a moment, giving his escape.

"Using others who are beneficial in your terms, how like you. I sometimes wonder who's more dangerous between us all."

The teal head laughed bitterly. "Depends on who you side with, Mayuzumi-sempai."

"Oh? I'm your only ally right now. Everyone is against the idea of the inborns and the legends your husband had been looking into doesn't help either. Akashi's frantic, the wolves obviously want you dead and the vampire family wants whatever's growing inside you too."

"… Might I ask why you decided to go along side with me aside from our similarities, Mayuzumi-sempai?"

Answering a question with another one. "Just because." He shrugged. "Great, another one of the list is coming here." He stood up, not missing to land a bump at Ryouta's shoulder and the wolf sneered at him before softening his features at his Kurokochii.

"Kise-kun." How Tetsuya missed those childish features this blonde would give, the death hugs and his clinging-ness following him like a lost puppy. He was selfish, yes, but Ryouta meant so much to him that he'd kill just to see him act the way he was before. Before he became the cold were wolf he was entrusted to carry his blood line to.

"Kurokochii." How sweet of him to still call him that. "Let's talk about this." There was a frown on the teal head's face before listening to him… to the best he could. The ideals of showering him with love and compliments and then to how he should value his life made hurt him so much he retaliated in the calmest way possible, however he angered Ryouta that he began wise cracking Tetsuya's ideals of children to being sarcastic, something he rarely does.

Tetsuya knew it was Seijuro who asked Ryouta of this, and very that he damned his pride to do so. But he couldn't find it in his heart to simply abide to their wishes until it was too late for the option of miscarriage.

The blonde found himself yelling at him, asking him not to be selfish and such, that what they've been through will hold no meaning if he dies. It hurt more when Ryouta started picking on his weak body that he'll never see whatever will come out of him to the point Tetsuya found himself yelling at him back.

Sensing his discomfort, Chihiro made his way with tea and demanded the alpha wolf out.

"Don't bother, I was just leaving." He snarled but anger was still boiling inside him. "You'll be dead before dawn and you know it!"

The silver head did his best to comfort Tetsuya, who sipped his tea in a calming way, not wanting to show his vulnerability. But once Ryouta was gone; he broke into soft sobs before crying fully. Stress was consuming him and tiredness evident in his eyes, crying was his breaking point and his fellow shadow was the only one left to console him. Mismatched eyes watched the scene carefully, well, he has been there all the time, just confuse of what to do.

10 days since their blissful honeymoon had ended and hell came to thee. His wife was pregnant, something he had never expected to happen because of listed IMPOSSIBLE reasons or the fact Tetsuya ran into the protective arms of Chihiro when he had the chance. _How dare he?_ He was breaking his vows of marriage and had not seem to care, throwing his life for the sake of monsters inside him.

He had seen the morbid and grotesque images of hell spawns; making him sick to the bones to see Tetsuya all thin and deprived from the loving eyes he solely cherished, to die in dimness and be left with nothing but a dead body and… unknown inborns considered a threat to the supernatural and humans. There was no way out.

But the tears his beloved shed was heartbreaking. For all the length of life he had left, Seijuro had promised never to let his Tetsuya cry. That soft mellow voice he so claim to love was hoarse, used up muffling cries of pain while aquamarine eyes shone no longer of the glint of happiness they had; just pain and sorrow. So fragile like porcelain, ready to break if not cared for.

Silver eyes met his, obviously aware of his presence, waiting for him to make a move. Sadly, Seijuro was but a coward and he left.

More days has passed and Tetsuya was not getting any better. His figure was thinner, ribcage shown and his eyes had black circles around him. Whaetever was inside him was consuming all sorts of nutrition and fast. The teal head had low appetite still but forced himself to eat as much as he can but not for his own health, but for the children he claims to love.

Seijuro still couldn't though.

"Alex is coming at us, full force. They had lost the element of surprise and for sure, they'll come at us during the fortnight." Says Taiga, explaining with eyes narrowed. "Were obviously going to fight for Kuroko though we're very much unsupported of his decision."

"Thank you." Says Satsuki with tear stricken face. Fear of not being able to tell her Tetsu-kun's future made her felt useless of what's to come. Though lately the tanned skinned wolf had kept her company, promising her that they'll fight. "I may not be able to predict anything at this moment, but I can tell Tetsu-kun will give birth by that time."

Luckily no one had treated Tetsuya that much of indifference towards the pregnant male. Atsushi would help him force himself with food to get the right nutrients, Kazunari would lighten him with conversations and company and oddly the teal head didn't mind the noise and Satsuki would join time to time.

Daiki and Taiga found it in their hearts to overlook Tetsuya's decision and talk to him like olden times, though careful not to pat his back when they laugh, the teal head looked like he could break any moment.

The only one who kept bits of their distance were Shintarou who'd only be present for daily check-ups of the progressing belly and Ryouta, who was oddly missing from time to time. Seijuro however would himself looking at the scenes of everyone spoiling his weak wife and jealousy would surge his chest. Chihiro would not give up trying to get him to Tetsuya and he wondered if the silver head owed some kind of favor from Tetsuya. Or a worst, Tetsuya made a deal with him.

Countless dark thoughts made him tired, as he had just about enough of everything. Before the fortnight comes, before the inevitable comes, he might as well fix his relationship with Tetsuya. A frown escaped his lips when he found his wife's separate room empty but the pillow, obviously soaked in tears. "Every night he'd cry for you," says the figure by the window pane, not bothering to look up from the book he has been reading. "Tetsuya-san would force himself not to from time to time, thinking of-"

"Don't say it." A feral growl and the door knob were smashed into pieces. "Might I ask Chihiro, what kind of deal did you and my wife stupidly bargained?"

"If it's an affair you think, then you're _delusional_." Seijuro's face was up close to his, eyes glowing dangerously but Chihiro was not fazed, glaring back with the same level. "I do not plan to overstep my boundaries and wiggle myself into the family Tetsuya's trying to form. Even a cold hearted vampire like me, knows how it feels like to have a family robbed in my life."

The red head bit his tongue for stupidly bringing the sensitive topic up. Chihiro was turned against his will after his family was murdered and the silver head was not over it and seeing Tetsuya despite the abnormalcy of the pregnant male had obviously attracted him. Having himself calm down, Seijuro took a seat by the vanity mirror. "… Why are you reading that book?"

"Tetsuya-san is a very talented in writing no? He made this book during his free time at what, human age of 13? Wonder why he never let it published though, he would've been a great author." Great, now Chihiro was mocking him of Tetsuya's humanity.

"The Lawful Moonlight; a tragic story of lovers eloping because of stupid, adult reasons. Cliché at first but the story progress is a combination of Shakespeare classics and Dickens' logic." Chihiro continued to ramble nonsense but Seijuro listened, knowing too well that the silver head was found of talking riddles like his wife would and it would always make sense. "I love the line _'Swear your love not to your life, because life is short. Swear it to the moon because it is lawful and eternal.'_ I remembering hearing them on a certain occasion. A very important one."

Their wedding vows. "Akashi, Tetsuya-san may have broken a few vows of his own but don't you think you did the same?" That's when everything came crashing down at Seijuro, cursing himself for being not right in this situation. He was indirectly punishing Tetsuya with pain and not even strings of apologies can make up for it. "Go to him."

Outside the window was a view of the teal head, rubbing his swollen stomach whilst whispering sweet nothings and adoration. Funny how his right was still there, glistening beautifully against his skin meeting dawn. Not before long, tears came rolling down and he suppressed a sob… until he felt familiar hands on his shoulder.

Aquamarine eyes widened but gripped it so. "Seijuro-kun." How the red head missed his name uttered by his beloved. "Tetsuya." Knees gave out when he they faced each other fully as the red head hugged his stomach before showering the tear stricken face with soft kisses, making the teal head laugh. Their lips soon met the passionate heat they longed for engulfed them, hands on each other before Tetsuya gasps for breath and nudging his nose against his husband.

"I'm sorry I've been angry."

"I would be too." But the thought of the red head pregnant made them laugh. Their reconciliation was Seijuro doing his best to support Tetsuya, cuddling him, easing his pain or simply listening to the heartbeat of his soon to be son. Funny how sometimes he could hear another faint one.

* * *

><p>Ryouta stood at the scene, heartbreakingly painful yet beautiful. Under the wisteria tree was his Kurokochii and that damned red head vampire, looking so much at peace, like how a married couple would be when they're expecting.<p>

It hurts his heart.

He could've just walked away. Let Alex do what must be done but something else was pulling him, tugging his animalistic instinct to stay and surely, it wasn't Tetsuya.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished this at exactly 1:35 AM in the morning! <strong>

**Since once more chapter was left, might as well finish this before I update the rest of my stories hehehe. Thank you for the reviews, waking up in the morning to read them was heartwarming ;)**

**-PinkyGuilfoile**


	5. Cries could not wake theBeautiful Corpse

**Dead Before Dawn**

_Forever is only the beginning _

**Cries could not wake the Beautiful Corpse**

The sound of humming melody resonated throughout the white room as a teal head sway his body against the rocking chair. Pale fingers were rubbing his swollen belly that looked like it was a bout to pop. He stopped humming a bit and chuckled when a day ago he was complaining about being fat until his beloved husband came around, showering him with kisses.

The said person was currently kneeling in front of him, nuzzling his head against the belly as a sign of urging the teal head to continue. Tetsuya smiled gently, though stress was evident in his eyes. Sure he could use a lot of sleep but Seijuro was pampering him and he knows too well that the red head was simply trying to make up for the days lost. Tetsuya did try to reason with him, saying that the pregnancy was awkward and fast so it didn't matter but Seijuro had felt it, the touch of warmth that the newborns would caress him once in a while. Not soon enough, the red head became addicted, wanting to feel the warm caresses the inborns would provide every now and then. It was that time Seijuro became determined to be a good father by taking ALL of the chores off the hands of the other vampires (shutting them out before they can protest).

Seijuro would help him undress, though it was painful to see everything drained out of the pale body he so loved, or simply hold him to sleep. The word bliss could not even comprehend what he was feeling right now. Was this what every father felt when expecting? But anxiousness competed within the depths of his heart. Two more days and it was going to be the fortnight, the day of the birth. While Tetsuya would give him hope, Shintarou remained impassive by continuously laying out the facts.

"We can't go back anymore." Tetsuya would argue and Shintarou's burrow would frown.

"Your body won't take it."

"Seijuro-kun will turn me after we get them out!"

"Your heart will stop beating_ before_ you can give out!" Cold words didn't break Tetsuya but he was on the verge of it. Seijuro who can't feel the pain of having inborns or understand medical reasoning, didn't know whom to side with. He hated it, the feeling of being useless. He was once a vampire of control, of absolution but to Tetsuya, he was weak and love-sick. Seijuro knew the best he could do was support the teal head in every way he can, lulling him into safety and security.

On occasions, the teal head would go by the garden and just watch the white petals flow by the wind. They knew he wanted to be alone and somehow, only Chihiro could talk him into coming back to the household. Now Seijuro wasn't the jealous type, just a tiny weeny bit possessive.

"You haven't answered my question back then," Seijuro would confront the silver head. "Just what kind of deal did you make with _my_ Tetsuya? Why would would you protect him to this extent?"

Chihiro scoffed, knowing the same answer won't work on him. "Deal? You make it sound like I forced him into something. In case you forget, you were the one spouting nonsense to perform abortion."

"Then why are you on his side since the beginning?" The silver head felt stiff, feeling Seijuro's submission ability conquering his will. _"Answer me."_

"Because I want to." the answer was honest with no hint of sincerity or genuine tone, enough for the red head to accept it. "Thank you." was what he said before walking away.

"... Also if one baby is a girl, she'll be name Chihaya."

Uncharacteristically, Seijuro almost stumbled by the door way.

* * *

><p>The foggy mist soon cleared out as the blonde alpha bath into the sunrise lights by the household. Ryouta was lost at this moment, unsure of what to do. Tonight was the fortnight and he couldn't phantom his strength to see his Kurokochii. Well, couple of days had passed and the teal head looked worst than a cancer patient. He was completely deprived but hell bent keeping his stomach healthy.<p>

He remembered yelling at him, saying he was downright selfish but Tetsuya kept assuring him that he'll be okay and that he'll live. A part of him also gave in, to believe his Kurokochii could do it but countless dark thoughts kept creeping in such as sights of the teal head all bloody and his body formed in the most grotesque manner there is. It was horrifying and he swore he won't stick around to see it.

Or so as he thought.

He was a loyal dog and he kept finding himself at the doorstep of the vampires's household, though he didn't show himself at the teal head much. Ryouta would simply stand by the balcony, fighting the urge to just walk away because he swore something, something unnatural was tugging him to stay. He was clearly torturing himself and watching Daiki morph into a wolf to impress the pinkette vampire as she hops on his back and they run for their usual morning stroll, was definately not helping. How he missed his Kurokochii riding him like that, and for sure, tonight was the last he'll see of Tetsuya as a human.

"I wonder how it feels like, to be imprinted by someone." says Taiga who was also bored watching couples run haywire all over the house. The sight of Kazunari flirting with the household doctor with NOTHING but an apron on got his heels running. Raw sienna orbs softened in sadness, clutching the railings by his palms. "Everyone seems happy except you, me and that creepy Kuroko-alike."

Ryouta chuckled. "You still call him that?"

"You do too." he let out a long yawn before stretching his arms out a bit. "Besides, Kuroko is Kuroko. No ring, no baby or vampire bastard can change that."

"... Yeah." Ryouta's eyes wandered at the sky being coloured in salmon pink and blue. "Some people are just lucky."

"Hmm?"

"Being imprinted, I mean. Even though it's sick to look at wolves no longer belonging to themselves, it's envious to see them happy without a care in the world." Because any kind of happy is better than being miserable about someone you can't have.

"Eh~ Kise is sentimental?"

"Mean!"

The peaceful moment however was interrupted when they heard some kind of glass breaking and footsteps rushing. They ran towards the kitchen only to see a glass of vanilla milk shake at the floor and a very sick looking Tetsuya vomiting at the near by bathroom with the door open. Seijuro had already run there, patting the teal head's back before carrying him bridal style and into the living room.

"We have to get food into his system." says Shintarou grimly after checking the teal head's faint pulse (and covering the evident hickeys). Kazunari rushed from the kitchen with chicken sandwiches but Tetsuya would wrinkle his nose in disgust. It was pointless at that turn because even the teal head can't control his gag reflex in terms of hard meals. "I think it's craving," he stated while Seijuro would once in a while force him sips of water to avoid dehydration.

Everyone surrounding the couch looked at each other, waiting for reasonable suggestions. Taiga recommended another milkshake since the baby was Tetsuya's child after all while Atsushi suggested tofu soup since he was also Seijuro child, then it all turned into a food riot of suggestions basing on the parent's favorites. A flinch however was earned from the teal head at the mention 'child' and Chihiro bought out a mouthful of useless conversations to block Seijuro from asking.

When soon forgotten and back at the main topic, Atsushi and Kazunari tried all sorts of meal for the teal to eat but diner went to waste again when he started vomiting it all. Frustration was evident from the teal head and Seijuro was at least making an effort to comfort him.

A thought came across Ryouta and it sickened the alpha. Fortunately, or not, Seijuro read him.

"That actually might work." says Seijuro and all eyes turned to the blonde male. "Let's try making Tetsuya drink blood."

The teal head looked at them as if they were hope before nodding at the suggestion.

"I was being sarcastic." he retorted, in hopes they won't consider but Shintarou was already on his way getting negative type O human blood to ease the babies cravings. Instead of a glass, Satsuki placed it on a styro foam with cover and straw to prevent Tetsuya from hurling at the thick liquid. Unknown the creatures in his stomach was but Tetsuya was still human.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." hurled Taiga and the trio went away from the sight of the teal head drinking the substance.

"Don't force yourself." says Seijuro in a serious tone and Tetsuya smiled at his with reassurance before aligning the straw against his soft lips.

Without hesitation, he took a sip of the red liquid, tasting the rich and thick amount of blood. Honestly he expected the metallic taste of copper, but instead, it was bittersweet and addicting. He sipped greedily till out of breath. "It's good." He says and everyone around him gave a sigh of relief. The trio wolves gave an unreadable look but did not say anything. Tetsuya appreciated their silence, he couldn't take it if he gets disapproving looks from them.

"That's it! I can feel your pulse getting better!" Kazunari grinned. The effect was faster than they anticipated. Tetsuya had been drinking lots of it for the whole day and it the effects worked fast, returning his skin complexion and his figure a little. This raised the possibility of him be able to give birth. For the mean time, Seijuro also took this chance to talk to the alpha wolf by the balcony again, watching the sun set and darkness take over.

"Don't forget our promise, Ryoura." Says Seijuro casually before standing next to the blonde. The alpha wolf chucked darkly. "Until now, I'm still itching to kill you."

"I know."

"... And if the baby is a boy, he shall be named Ryouta"

"Repeat that again, I daresay."

Ryouta flinched. No matter how much he hated this guy, nothing will changed the fact that a scary Akashichii is never a good thing.

"… nothing." He nervously laugh.

"I thought so." What was up with everyone demanding his and Tetsuya's child to be named after them?

* * *

><p>The moon was high up in the sky, shinning luminously as if warding off the darkness. It was the fortnight and the wolves were coming. Everyone knew there was no turning back but had agreed to not kill anyone unless it has become highly needed.<p>

"We have to create a diversion during Tetsu-kun's labor." says Satsuki, ever so calculating. "There are at least around 15 wolves coming at us, right? We have to lead them to another part of the forest, far away from home."

"In other words a decoy? Not everyone will fall for that. They'll split up and no doubt Alex will not be one of them." Taiga objected.

"At least it lessens our enemies." Seijuro intervened with Tetsuya by his side. Guilt was ridden behind aquamarine eyes, as the owner knew he was the one causing everyone to do this. "I know my selfish actions had led to dire consequences... and I'm sorry everyone has to do this because of me." Tetsuya could've rambled on more, shifting his speech from being eternally grateful to dejecting himself of not being worthy of protection or any of this that they're giving him. But no, the hugs from the vampire family and the smiles from the wolves were enough to stop him. He just wished the bundle of joys will be worth everyone's effort.

Ryouta was last to hug the teal head despite the awkwardness they had to go through. The blonde was obviously still adamant to his Kurokochii's decision but nothing could be done at this point. The best he could do to honor the memory of Akashi Tetsuya's last night of being human was to protect him while he get his so called child out. And maybe the tugging feeling crushing his chest will finally go away. When scrawny pale arms finally wrapped around his torso, his breath hitched when he felt an unfamiliar sense of warmth coursing through his chest, and oddly it wasn't coming from the teal head.

They stood there for a moment with no words or apologies exchanged, just the sound of their heart beats. Seijuro didn't feel a pang of jealousy or possessiveness, just contentment as everybody did.

"Kurokochii I-"

Words were cut short by an uncharacteristic scream from the teal head as he stumbled down. There was a loud CRACK sound and before they knew it Tetsuya was already gasping desperately for air.

"Shit! His back bone broke!" Kazunari cursed as he and Chihiro carried the teal in the most safest way possible. Luckily the room they had prepared was close by. "Okay everyone, give him space. Mayuzumi-san, bring some hot water. Momoi, help Kuro- Tetsuya dress." Shintarou was all out giving directions and everyone followed without questions. Seijuro was desperately gripping his wife's hand, afraid that the pain was too much it'll take him away. He whispered comforting words, assuring him that everything's going to be okay but the tears and the cries of pain were still evident.

"Come on Tetsuya," the red head continued after laying the said man on the maternity chair "Breathe. Count three and breathe". The teal head was thrashing his legs until he was tired but the screams got louder and louder. He mentally counted the numbers before inhaling and exhaling deeply but to no avail, every part of his body was painful.

"Inject him some morphine!" Shintarou ordered and with shaky hands, Kazunari complied. They managed to give him some anesthesia, numbing Tetsuya's muscles but came the dangerous part; they had to get it out before the morphine spreads completely. Otherwise, they'll die. "Okay, now we have to get the operation started- Shit!"

They all sensed it, the overwhelming aura of at least 15 werewolves coming their way. "Talk about wrong timing." cursed the doctor while removing the tape bandaged unto his fingers. "Everyone who's needed, get out. Buy us all the time we need."

Everyone nodded in light speed, disappeared out of sight. "Now, let's get this started."

Tetsuya's breathing became frantic. "Get them out... now." Seijuro's eyes widened at the word. _Them?_

* * *

><p>"Get them!"<p>

"Catch us if you can, fuckers!" Daiki taunted before sprinting full speed with a frail looking body in his hands covered in midnight colored blanket. Assuming the body's was Akashi Tetsuya's, wolves came after them. Taiga was behind him morphed into the large, red beast he was while guarding the two. He was against Tatsuya, his brother figure who a meter close from clawing Daiki. The tanned man was vulnerable at this state, considering he was not in his form while sprinting for his life with Satsuki in his hands. The vampires had outsmarted them by filling Satsuki with Tetsuya's scent and being the only one with a frail looking body, she made the role despite risking her life. Tetsuya was family, vampire or not. She loved him solely that Satsuki would gladly meet death's door to save the teal head.

"Ah!" there was a cry from the red wolf when he was pushed down by Tatsuya. "Don't mind me, take Kuroko and run!" he says but three more wolves came it, biting him like he was slaughtered meat. Being a traitor to their pact meant a heavy punishment. Daiki wanted to run back but he knew he couldn't. Taiga would hate him if they get caught. Fortunately, reinforcement came and in the form Mayuzumi Chihiro and Murasakibara Atsushi.

The purple head giant wanted to crush them but Chihiro warned him not to hurt any wolf unless direly needed for self-defense. Instead, he pulled the beasts away from Taiga and threw them in random directions. The wolves were persistent to the point that Chihiro took away their sight, despite knowing the time limit.

The beasts were all shaken but continued to attack as of relying on their sense of smell and touch. "This is troublesome." groaned Atsushi, growing a bit tired from separating the big dogs every now and then. "Can I crush them already?"

"Just knock them out." says Chihiro in between pants, his ability loosing control. How he just wished to be by the teal head's side to see the newborns. '_Hmm.. I wonder if Akashi had figured it out already?' _He thought.

* * *

><p>"Twins." Seijuro tried to calm down, he really did especially at this situation but Tetsuya be damned for keeping a huge secret like this! "Goddamit Tetsuya! Why didn't you tell me anything?!" He relocated his anger towards the nearest window pane and smashed the glass with a light punch. But the suffocating feeling surging his chest has yet to disappear while dark thoughts corrupt his mind. Surely that bastard Chihiro knew but it was impossible for Shintarou... "Why the hell did you not tell me anything?" his voice became quiet. "Did you think you can keep me in the dark forever?!"<p>

"Akashi, I-"

"No excuses! You knew! You knew all along that Tetsuya was having them!" He was not one to shout but his facade had already dropped and there was no turning back. He felt hurt and betrayed and to _think_ that the possibility of Tetsuya dying because not one, but two unknown inborns were inside him...

"Seijuro-kun," Tetsuya panted, obviously fighting off the morphine. "It's not... Midorima-kun's fault.. I asked him to hid it from you.. because you won't approve."

"Because you'll die!" He was not one to show weakness, but to Tetsuya that was his being. Mismatched eyes were glassy, tears threatening to fall but he bit his lips to replace pain and control his body.

"Enough." Kazunari's voice broke them through. "Tet-chan WILL get through this so long as you," he glared at Shintarou "And you," he pulled Seijuro roughly and towards the pain stricken Tetsuya. "Will support him the best you could. Now get your shit together."

The two did as they were told while Kazunari, with trembling hands took the scalpel and began to slice Tetsuya's navel.

A loud painful scream did not go unnoticed by the remaining enemies.

* * *

><p>"Alex," Ryouta smirked, greeting the wolves by the forest gates. Their eyes screamed bloody murder and pity but the blonde alpha refused to faze. Funny how Riko could still look at him with sympathy though he has no need of that. True he look like a ridiculous love-sick puppy, obsess with someone he obviously can't have to the point of risking his life but he rather die than do nothing for his Kurokochii. "You all look nice."<p>

"I have a feeling you tricked Tatsuya into the forest." Emerald eyes glinted in a feral way. "But you can't fool me, Kise and you can't continue fooling yourself!" The female alpha morphed into a large beast in the color of gold and eyes turned red, signalling everyone to do the same.

Aware that he has no reinforcement; Ryouta went to the straight kill and pounded into Alex in his beastly form. He didn't want anyone hurt but if they threaten Tetsuya, he will have no choice but to do so. His form was smaller than Alex but he was faster and slicker than the rest of them. One moment he took Alex to the ground and the next he bit one's neck before throwing him to the nearest tree bark, knocking him unconscious. At this time, Ryouta shut all his instincts down; to no longer care who he was attacking as long as 1) he doesn't kill them and 2) not a paw walks in the Akashi Household.

To that he promises with only the moon present to guide his way into this fight.

* * *

><p>"Get them out! Get them out!" The morphine was not enough and Tetsuya began to feel the numbness leave him. He tried his best to hold out but his body was akin to do so. "Just a little more Tetsuya, just a little more." Seijuro cooed him despite his wife's nails digging in his palms. Shintarou was relucant to inject more morphine whilst Kazunari was doing everything as fast as he could to take one baby out. It was hard because despite their medical experiences, they had never encountered male pregnancy and to find which was the umbilical cord to cut was hard. Sweat was dripping at the ravenette's forehead but he was determined to keep his promise to Tet-chan, to keep the babies breathing even if it takes his life. Needless to say, when Kazunari found the right organ Shinatarou immediately cut it.<p>

They were left panting and a bit dizzy as they were controlling their urges against the sweet smell of Tetsuya's blood. "One's a boy." says Shintarou, wrapping the infant with a spare warm towel before handing it to a baffled red head. Seijuro's tears finally let out and with shaky hands, he hugged his boy. His and Tetsuya's.

Eyes were still close and he could already see small ruffs of velvet red locks evident at the baby's head. Seijuro had never dreamed of becoming a father, heck, a husband no less but the happiness and joy he felt was so overwhelming that he trade _anything_ else in this world to keep it. "Seiji." the name slip out and Tetsuya laughed, recalling the book he wrote. "Akashi Seiji." It was bliss.

"Not yet, Tetsuya." says Shintarou. Happy as they were, everything was still far from over. "One more."

With a determined nod, Tetsuya relaxed himself to not give in to the second wave of pain when Kazunari continued to cut his stomach deeper. Tears sprung from aquamarine eyes while he clenches against the arms of the chair. "Deep breaths, Tetsuya!" Seijuro grabbed his left hand and laced their fingers tightly. "Your almost done."

Another scream and the ravenette vampire cut the last cord and carefully pulled another baby out. "Congratiolations, Tetsu-chan." grinned Kazunari as he wrapped the infant in another towel. "Ahahah, another boy. You really have it in you."

The three most stoic people of the household uncharacteristically grinned while tears leave their eyes. "Seriously Tetsuya, just how many emotions are you going to make me feel in one day?" says Seijuro before hugging both his newborn boys and planting kisses on their foreheads. The second baby had small lilac blue hair sticking out of his head and when mismatched eyes met with red orbs, a second wave of happiness warmed against his heart. He handed the babies to Tetsuya, supporting his arms while Kazunari gently stitches his stomach back.

Tetsuya hugged his children tight, showering their faces with kisses. "Tsukiya." he whispered while nuzzling his nose together with the second baby. "You're Akashi Tsukiya."

The babies then began crying until Tetsuya cooed them with the familiar humming of the soft melody he'd lulled them when they were still inside him. The familair warmth they'd give would overwhelm the people around the room. "Shhh, hush my sweet boys. I love you two so much. Daddy loves you. Everyone in this house loves you two. Never forget that." He could feel himself weakening when he gave the babies back to Seijuro. "Never.. forget.. that."

"Tetsuya?"

There was silence when the teal head finally relaxed and slump against the chair with exhaustion. A smile adorned his face while he felt his sight and his body numbing. Just then, the glint of light that use to shine brightly against aquamarine eyes diminished.

"TETSUYA?!"

* * *

><p>"Kise!" they had finally outrun the wolves and met up with the alpha. But they were taken aback to see Ryouta, or whatever beast he had become, with a feral glint while the all the wolves around him passed out. Blood was gushing out from minor wounds and all over the wolves's fur coat but it was enough to knock them out.<p>

"Oi, what happened here?" Taiga was hesitant to step forward, a bit afraid of that Ryouta might attack them. They stood there awhile before the blonde alpha stopped sniffing them when everything flashed with recognition. He walked closer to the group before morphing himself back into his human form. "Sorry, had to shut down my instincts."

"Bastard, don't ever do that again." says Daiki while putting Satsuki down.

"So, what happened to the rest of the pact?"

"They lost track of us, for now." says a worn out Chihiro with annoyance written all over his face. Now that Ryouta took a good look at them; they were a total mess! Satsuki's coat was thorn, Taiga had scratches and bite marks while Chihiro and Atsushi looked like they bathe within the pine leaves. Only Daiki seemed unharmed and the grin he had meant he didn't play scape goat. Ryouta put two and two that he did not bother to ask how they'd end up that way.

"Can we please go now?" grumbled Chihiro.

"What about the rest of the pact?" asked Satsuki, warily looking at the heavy breathing wolves. But the trio shrugged nonchalantly, as if this was one of their casual fights. "They'll wake up by dawn." asnwered Ryouta.

"Eh~ I don't want to clean this mess up." complained Atsushi. He was very much hungry and wanted nothing but sleep (maybe after a peek at the baby?) because knowing a certain red head; he'll be the one who'll end up carrying the giant dogs back to their homes. "How troublesome."

"Don't care." says Taiga. "I want to see how Kuroko's doing."

A smile crept up at the silver head's lips. How happy Tetsuya will be when he finds out that everyone, including Ryouta believed in him. Believe that he'll survive. "I want to see how the children's doing too."

Everyone immediately halted. Children?

_"WHAT?"_

The sound of babies crying was enough to wake them from their trance as they eagerly ran inside the house, competing with each other on who goes first. But they were met with the unexpected. The rest was a blur as they rushed to the maternal room but a second wave of emotion struck them. All pair of eyes widened at the morbid scene of blood and the grosteque figure laying in the middle of the room.

"Kurokochii...?"

No more. This was the last time he was ever going to be allowed to call the teal head by the name he gave him.

Kazunari was by the sink, gripping the handles tightly with a traumatized expression, as if he was biting his quivering lips from screaming. Shintarou was staring at the window, greeting the sunlight with stone cold eyes but the tears betrayed him. There was Seijuro with Tetsuya's blood all over him and evident to his lips. The red head was crouching while carrying to crying infants in his arms, whispering sweet nothings while tears fall down his eyes.

And then there was their sweet Akashi Tetsuya; Tetsuya whose blood formed a puddle from where he lay and into the ground. Tetsuya who had several bite marks. Tetsuya whose stomach was visible by the hospital night gown he wore. Tetsuya who looked like he was sleeping but there were no heart beats, no rising of his chest and no more light snores that anyone could consider a soft melody.

Akashi Tetsuya is dead and not even the cries from his children could wake the beautiful corpse.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just kidding. I really thought this was the LAST chapter but I guess I'll just write one more, as the ending and an extra. 1:36 AM and I'm finally finish with everyone nagging me to go to sleep. **

**to HeteroChromium thank u for the review though I apologized but I had originally planned that this story will be based from the breaking dawn part 1 movie but ur suggestions had greatly helped me so I will make an extra chapter of Tetsuya's motherhood. (wait, is that word even right?)**

**to Oost Indie I thank you for pointing out the weird grammar part cuz when I reread the latest Chapter, I cringed when I caught them. Thank you very much, I'll do my best to fix it**

**to all the reads and everyone's review, I won't let you down on the final two chapters so again thank u! XD**

**Yours truly,**

**PinkyGuilfoile**


	6. A Bed of Roses

**Dead Before Dawn**

_Forever is only the beginning _

**Bed Of Roses**

He thought he was dead.

He thought it was over when he succumb into the long awaited sleep.

He thought he will never see them again.

At that moment Tetsuya wanted to say more. To say one last I love you and apologize to Seijuro and thank you to everyone because knowing his children were breathing and healthy, he had no regrets but being unable to watch over them. After all, he knew from the start that he wasn't going to make it. He heard his husband scream his name and a blur of red immediately all over his body.

He remembered feeling teeth sink into his neck, his wrists and his legs but he was to numb to feel pain.

Or so he thought.

Sooner or later, he felt his insides burn. It was excruciatingly painful! Every bit of his muscles felt like needles were surging his insides and his blood becoming cold, like ice was travelling and replacing the red vessels. Tetsuya was sure he was trashing around and screaming all over but no one around the room seemed to have noticed. Why? Why isn't anyone doing anything about this?

It was hell; being trap in his consciousness of never ending, torturous pain and scourging heat.

* * *

><p>"You were right... He died before dawn."<p>

When everyone got themselves together; they left the room with Satsuki and Kazunari to clean up. They found themsevles in the living room with defeaning silence, save for the new born infants crying in the arms of Chihiro. They didn't know whether to be happy of the arrival of the bundle of joys or mourn for the death of an important person in their life.

Seconds has passed.

Turned to minutes.

And then an hour before they all broke down crying. None of them had the heart to blame the infants but to whom could they direct their anger to? Tetsuya who kept the fact he had twins? Lying to them while preparing for his death? Chihiro who sided with him? or Seijuro who recklessly made love to him and not taking precaution?

They were hurt, sad and confuse and could use someone to break the silence with anything.

"Maybe the morphine is blocking the venom?" Shintarou immediately spoke up. As a blunt person who looked up to human horoscopes, namely Oha-Asa, he was not one to lie or give false hope. But it was a gut feeling that maybe Tetsuya is undergoing change just not visible to them.

Some looked at him with hopeful eyes but Ryouta knew better and scoffed. He did not like being lied to. "He's already gone. Just accept it." he spat with voice laced with venom. As much as Daiki wanted to pound him, he also knew that no retort can counter Ryouta's because he was right. The best they could do was live up to their promise to protect whatever remained of him.

"... He's never coming back." Seijuro agreed. "My beloved Tetsuya... is never coming back."

_"Yours?"_ a last straw broke. This man lost his right to claim Tetsuya since he let him die in the first place! "You fucking bastard! This is all your fault! Because of your children, HE DIED!" Ryouta pointed at the crying infants and was met with a stink eye from Chihiro. "If only he hand't met you. If only he chose me instead so he wouldn't have to change. If only..." the blonde alpha's voice was breaking. "If only you didn't exist, he would still be breathing." On his knees, his punched the mahogany linen floor, cursing and crying at the same time. "... I'm not going to kill you. You deserve to live with this."

Seijuro said nothing as mismatched eyes returned its gaze towards the rising sun.

Taiga who was shaken, did his best to comfort their alpha with pats on his back but no words came out. It was uncharacteristic of him, since he should be the first one thrashing around the house with that red head bastard on his claws or cursing profanities in English. How he hated that Tetsuya's maturity rubbing off him. Daiki was looking feral, wanting to chew something off and Atsushi didn't even touch his snacks. Everyone was so out of character because they were missing one.

Daiki wanted to speak to break the tension or go to Satsuki, though he knew he hadn't had the strength to look at his best friend's dead body. "You know-" cobalt eyes widened when he felt a shivers up his spine. "Fuck they're back!"

"What?!" It broke the silence as everyone took a defensive stand. "I thought you knocked them out?!" yelled Taiga. Chihiro glared at all of them to shut their mouths from shouting too much.

"Not hard enough." cursed Ryouta. The pact had obviously scented the children and being unknown, they will come for the kill. "Hold them." says Chihiro sternly before Ryouta could protest. "Right now, we are far more useful than you are since you're injured."

"Get those things away from me!" he snarled but Daiki knocked him to his senses with a glare. Clearly they had no time for an argument. The blonde alpha scoffed before taking hastily taking the infants in his arms but carried them in a careful manner. When everyone made their way outside, Ryouta was stuck sulking. True he had injuries after defending the house but they would heal! It's so unfair he was with left in the house babysitting. "So you're Akashichii's children huh?" raw sienna eyes glared at the babies. "You look so much like him." he poked the cheeks on the baby with alabaster skin and velvet locks and the baby squirmed before opening his eyes.

Ryouta froze. They were sharp, like cats but shiny like candy jewels. But that wasn't the captivating part; it was the color of midnight blue and it sparkled like the stars above. "You're... Seiji-kun right?" he remembered Kazunari introducing the babies to them. Praise Midorimachii's lover for putting a front for them. "Hmmm, I wonder if your mean like your father?"

As if the baby understood what he was saying, he glared at Ryouta before trying to bite the offending finger at his cheeks. Surely Seiji did not recognize him that he placed his protective arms around the younger baby. "Ahh~ Don't tell me you have some kind of brotherly complex." Ryouta sighed deeply. At the very least the hollow pain and remorse lessened. "Is it me or you guys just became a tiny bit heavier?"

The blonde alpha's interest shifted to the other twin as he rocks them in his arms. The other baby definitely got his looks from Tetsuya since he has milky pale skin but lilac colored haired. He was sleeping soundly when he felt the death hug his brother was giving him while glaring at Ryouta. "Hey, you shouldn't do that." he tried to pry the small, chubby arms off until he felt it again.

_What the... ?_

It was un-explainable, someone tugging his line of instincts again but it wasn't painful this time, it was telling him to come closer. Words couldn't describe the warmth surrounding him and for a moment, just a little moment, he felt the heavy burden of loosing Tetsuya gone. Why? Why was this happening to him? He loved Tetsuya and only the teal head so why was something unexplained replacing the spot he had for his Kurokochii? Raw sienna orbs met with red ones and his breathing stopped though his heart beats became frantic.

They weren't crimson like blood or dark like the autumn crisp leaves, no, they were passionate rosette that leveled the beauty of the color from his father. The red that he claimed to hate burned his thoughts as now the red he was staring into drowned him into the depths of mysteries. Just like Tetsuya, they weren't sharp but they were wide and it stared at him with fascination. "W-what?" before he could comprehend what was happening, everything went blank to the point that he could only hear his heartbeats.

_'It's like, gravity. Your whole center shifts. Suddenly it's not the earth holding you here. You would do anything, be anything he needs. A friend, a brother, a protector.'_

Alex once told him what it felt like to be imprinted and he thought it was all in one word, _bullshit_. But what was happening? The more he looked into those eyes, the more he drowned into a vision of what he wished he would live in forever. He was running towards an unknown direction but force was with him until he was led to the depths of the forest. He entered a dream state. It was like his usual dreams (in which Taiga considered it perverted) whenever he was chasing Tetsuya but when he had stopped running, the silhouette he was looking for was there. Happiness surged his chest as he made a run for it and hugged the person from behind. 'Kuro-' the name didn't manage to slip through his tongue, but another name. "T-Tsukiyachii..."

The silhouette had a small and delicate frame under those light colored clothes and a royal blue choker wrapped around his neck. His hair wasn't exactly teal but lilac blue styled almost the same as his birth father but he was more expressive judging from the gasps and groaning. He craned his neck at the mop of blonde hugging him from behind and flashed a joyful yet gentle smile. "Ryouta-kun." the sound of his name escaping those sweet cupid bow lips made him hum in content. It felt so _right_. Pale hands held against his as he faces Ryouta. His translucent skin that clashes with the sun rays almost made it impossible for the blonde to see him fully but when he did... he was breath taken.

Sadly the dream ended and realization came crashing down. "So that's why... why all along I was not meant for Kurokochii." Tears flooded his eyes. "Because it was you whom I was meant to be with."

The younger baby tilted his head in confusion and Ryouta chuckled before nuzzling his nose against Tsukiya's. Seiji glared and used his palms to ward off the alpha male but to no avail, the blonde was stubborn.

He always was in terms of love. He just pushed logic at the back of his head because Kise Ryouta had just imprinted on the son of his ex-beloved, Akashi Tetsuya. Oh wait, and Akashi Seijuro too.

Shit.

* * *

><p>"Shit." Seijuro never cursed. He thought that the use of vulgar language simply apply to those beneath him. But in this situation where everyone was downright exhausted, mentally and physically, his morals be damned. Atsushi could not longer stand on guard, Shintarou whose been using his healing ability was reaching its limit and Chihiro couldn't blind them anymore without coughing blood.<p>

The vampires weren't weak. Far from it but they were distracted by the death of Tetsuya that they couldn't phantom the strength to concentrate. At this rate, the children were in danger. "Oi AKASHI!"

The red head was yet to react after throwing one wolf to the nearest tree bark when another came to pound him by his back. Fortunately, Taiga came and clawed the wolf. "Get your shit together! All of you!" snarled the red head before running back to the fight. Seijuro sighed deeply before mentally agreeing. The two wolves were standing their ground and it'd be unfair if they'd continue with their mediocre of protection. They came at them without a plan but Seijuro had the ability to formulate one at a moment. Another sigh escaped his lips before it turned into a smirk.

"Shintarou, focus your healing on Daiki. Chihiro, blind the ones at your left while Atsushi will knock them unconscious. Get it?" his voice was once again firm, unshaken and absolute that three didn't need to be told twice before springing into action. The plan was flawless that the balance tipped to their favor.

"A brat as usual, Akashi." a large wolf with golden mane walked in between the madness.

"Alexandra." Seijuro looked smug. "Mad that Ryouta's no longer your lap dog?"

"Che, I'm surprise you can still talk big after loosing your wife."

They heard an disgusting crack before everyone in that area felt their body gave up on them. "Kneel." Dark aura emitted from the red head as he walked towards the leader of the pact as her figure morphs back into the form of human. They were all quivering in fear but nothing could compare to those unfortunate near Seijuro. Mismatched eyes that could level with the devil's advocate while shadows emitted from his foot.

This was the real Akashi Seijuro, the real demon in disguise. "Know your place, dogs." his hand reached up to strangle the blonde woman but another one stopped him. "Let go, Ryouta." he ordered and it took everything in him to not submit.

"Stop this, they won't hurt the children anymore. Not on my watch." he says and Seijuro's eyes widened in horror. "You didn't..." his killer instincts rose at the thought of killing this stupid dog with his bare hands and give him a slow, torturous death but at this moment, it was an advantage.

"You kill them and you have to go through me!"

"Kise! Are you out of your mind? Vampire children are unheard of!" yelled Junpei with desperation, like amongst the other wolves, they were tired of fighting. "They are not immortal children," Daiki argued. The thought of immortals, uncontrolled vampire children whose time had stop in their form gave everyone a threatening chill. "They were born, not bitten."

"You finally said something smart." grinned Chihiro and Daiki gave him the finger.

"My children are not a threat, I give you my word and in return, respect mine. Ryouta had imprinted on Tsukiya," everyone gasps and the blonde looked away, embarrassed. "Therefore you cannot harm him, and that extends to his twin. It is your most absolute law, isn't it, Alexandra?"

All eyes were at the alpha who was out of breath from experiencing too much in one night. She could use some beer and a three day hunt after this. "Don't get ahead of yourself, brat. I'm a hundred times older than you."

Dawn was breaking and a new treaty had been made.

* * *

><p>"Tetsu-kun," Satsuki sobbed his name over and over again like a mantra before wiping off more blood from the pale body. Kazunari patted his back and gave her a reassuring smile. But from what? Nothing could be done at this point, not after loosing Tetsuya. It took him at least half an hour to remove all the medical appliances in the room and relocate Tetsuya to a proper bed. Everyone was still shaken at the sudden death that it was up to him and Chihiro to put up a front. Though they were in the verge of breaking themselves.<p>

The smell of sweet blood intoxicating the room made Satsuki slightly dizzy that her nimble fingers would trembled every now and then when she'd wipe the blood off her Tetsu-kun. "Why... why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell us?"

After having cleanse from the blood, Kazunari took pulled out of the closet to replace that awful hospital gown. 'Feels like I'm preparing a funeral.' Kazunari bitterly thought before undressing Tetsuya with a silken dress shirt and black slacks. They were a bit loose but at least it covered the wounds and bite marks.

Satsuki then came back with a bundle of white roses and the ravenette arched an eye brow. "T-Tetsu-kun would look beautiful in these." She says and Kazunari said nothing but a nodded his head in understanding. Everyone had soley accepted that the teal head was dead and never coming back. With trembling hands, they decorated the pale body with roses of ivory and cream. They positioned the hands in the middle of Tetsuya's chest with 3 pieces of the flowers before decorating the head board. The two debated whether they should remove the wedding ring or not but knowing Tetsuya, he'll most likely get pissed. It was a masterpiece of a what seemed like a fallen angel, though dark rims of the bite marks showed and highlighted his cheekbones and eyes, Tetsuya looked like he was sleeping peacefully. A grotesque art of roses and a beautiful skeletal frame.

It was done.

They no longer have a reason to just stay behind because no amount of grieving will wake the beautiful corpse.

* * *

><p>They had rejoiced a bit when the tired looking vampires and trio pact came back to the house and announced that the Teiko pact is on their side.<p>

"My, whatever changed their minds?" Asked Kazunari while he bandages the rest of the Taiga's wounds. The red wolf groaned and muttered profanities in English. The ravenette tightened the bandages. "Language, Kagami-kun. Wouldn't want your attitude rubbing off the kids."

The atmosphere became heavy at the thought of the children and Ryouta's life. Said blonde male flinched under the stern gaze of mismatched eyes. "A-Akashichii," he was sweating bullets. "I can explain."

**_"Enlighten me, Kise Ryouta."_** The blonde alpha swore he heard the snipping of scissors and c hill ran through his spine.

"The children!" Satsuki shrieked coming from the nursery room."Ki-chan, where are the children?!"

Everyone was up on their seats _again_, panicked at the realization. "Eh! I put them at the crib before I left." Ryouta wailed.

"The _crib_ is empty." Shintarou snapped and the sound of snipping scissors became louder.

* * *

><p>Daylights invaded the sacred room where Akashi Tetsuya lies in an endless slumber of nightmare. Whilst the sun rays struck the pale body, only one could squint at what was happening. There were no sounds that could've alerted the noisy people next room or pheromones of smelt of vanilla.<p>

No.

Just the wounds suddenly disappearing from the skin, flesh regenerating and the sickly figure becoming thick and healthy. The owner of the body felt like waking up from the scourging nightmare, unaware of his bones rebuilding his insides and his blood becoming pure black. Two infants crawled their way into the room before sitting at a visible sight of the corpse. When the blonde man had left them, instinct called and they found themselves wandering to this unknown room. A soothing melody rang through their ears and warmness engulfed them. They knew this was their ventor lying in a bed of roses.

"Hey! I found them!"

Countless of running footsteps came into the room and the red head in front, took a step back in hesitation. No doubt the two had done a good job fixing Tetsuya but this... this was something else.

"Hey, don't just stop in the middle, Akashi." Daiki snarled but was also captivated by the teal head's form. Slowly after Chihiro picked up the babies, they surrounded the room and all hollow pain came back. The wound was of course, fresh and deep that for them to forget the one who recently died was remorseful. "Che, Tetsu looks like his sleeping." More tears came and they were back to square one, sobbing hoplessly or eerily quiet.

Seijuro took hold of the hand with the ring worn proudly. He made a sad smile and kissed the knuckles before slowly removing the accessory. That was until the palm gripped his wrist. Everybody gasped at the sudden action and the babies wide-eyed in anticipation, desperately reaching out.

"Tetsu-kun?"

"Tetsu?"

_He could feel his fingers tingling back to their senses._

"Tet-chan?"

"Tetsuya?"

_The numbness leaving his legs and his control taking over. _

"Kuroko?"

"Kurokochii?"

_Voices of different people called his name and his lips parted, just waiting for his own voice to respond. _

"Tetsuya-san?"

Followed by groans of his children.

_All senses came crashing down his body and memories of what had happened flooded his brain. _

"... Tetsuya?"

_That voice and the warmth he could feel against his palms as his fingers interlaced with the opposite was something his heart had long yearned for._

"Seijuro-kun."

Blood red eyes snapped open.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Dead Before Dawn has finally ended though I'm sticking to my promise that some extras will follow. Thank you for the reads, favs, follows and reviews of this story ^^<strong>

**Unfortunately for me, school is back and reality's pulling me out of this world -_- My updates will be slow but I promise to continue and make time to update. Thank you for the support!**

**Till next time, **

**PinkyGuilfoile**


	7. Extra Part1

**The case of Kise Ryouta**

Kise Ryouta had encountered too many painful paths that cannot even be counted. Loosing the person he thinks is the love of his life and risking it every damn time because Kuroko Tetsuya was a magnet for trouble. He was aware of the price yet he paid them with a broken heart. Lady Fate must've finally pitied him to the point where all efforts paid off and he met the love of his live. However, there are some things he just cannot change and will always endure.

"I only got to hold him once, Kise," Pale arms gripped the sides of the back of his neck before painfully dragging him outside. _**"ONCE!"**_ Before he knew it, he was thrown to the nearest tree bark. He groaned and wobbled, trying to sit up but was taken aback at glowing red eyes from the teal head. An angry Kuroko Tetsuya would get him an ignite punch to the stomach, but an angry Akashi Tetsuya will grant him death.

"It's not what you think!" He defended. "Imprinting is not something I could control, or anyone at that matter."

"No! From now on stay away from him."

"You know we can't do that. Besides, Akashichii is okay with."

"Still debating on that." The red head echoed and Ryouta swore he heard scissors snipping.

"Come on! I helped out big time. Imprinting on him saved their lives and," he looked out the lilac bundle of joy looking at him with curiousity from the arms of Chihiro. "I won't involve myself in any romantic way unless Tsuchii wants to."

His defense would'vd been accepted of only he didn't say the latter. Now Tetsuya wasn't one to get angry for no reason, far from that. He was always calm and collected whilst making a blank demeanor. But right now in terms of involving his sons, hell was all loose and being a new born even after recently quenching his thirst, he was pissed beyond comprehension.

"You gave my son a ridiculous nickname?!"

Again the blonde was thrown around like a rag doll and the crowd by the balcony, including the two wolves just watched in amusement. Took a while for Tetsuya to calm down and accept the imprinting but as long as Ryouta would keep his word not to touch his child without consent. Though the _touching_ Ryouta meant something not perverted as everyone had thought.

Just when Ryouta thought he had been saved, Atsushi just had to bring another topic up. "Isn't Kise-chin considered a pedophile?"

Everyone around the table choked on their food except the purple head giant.

"M-Murasakibaracchii?"

"Now that you mention it, Kise is 18 and Tetsu look-a-like was just born." Daiki looked like reality just dawned on him. "Kise you bastard! You're a child molester."

The said blonde was a sputtering mess. Luckily the babies were with Chihiro, Kazunari and Satsuki at the nursery room. But it doesn't guarantee his life because the two parents of the said child was just in front of him. Seijuro began looking more like the demon's advocate himself with a sinister smile plastered on his face. If that wasn't enough to be considered a threat, the icy look Tetsuya was giving guaranteed death. Ryouta felt like there was a lump stuck down his throat.

"Stop making things up!"

"Eh~ Kise-chin's a pedo bear." Atsushi joined casually.

"Tsk. You are despicable Kise. Simply despicable nanpdayo."

"Ryouta..."

"Kise-kun..."

"W-why is everyone picking on me?! I'm no pedo!" Raw sienna eyes darted at Seijuro. "Besides, isn't Akashichii the same?"

"Don't lump me in the same group as you, Ryouta."

"Unfair! Your at least 73 years old or something when you seduced Kurokochii!"

"Akashi..." Taiga looked like he had seen the light. "Why have I not realize this before... You're a friggin old man! Shit, and to think you did XXX and that to Kuroko's XXX, especially at his XXXX. "

_"Excuse me?"_

"I always knew Kuroko preferred older people but not this old! Kuroko you're a victim!" Tetsuya held back the urge to hit the idiot wolf. He was well aware that Seijuro was at least years older in living but he stopped aging at 18, same as Tetsuya. "It's a different thing for vampires." He defended and Ryouta's complain about Tetsuya being racist fell to deaf ears. "I'm glad to think that Tetsuya still finds me sexy. After all, he couldn't resist this body during those nights." Says Seijuro, earning a number of reactions as he puts an arm around the teal head, who in turn gave a seductive, knowing smile. Unfortunately for Ryouta, the verbal assaults continued until Satsuki heard them.

"Ahhh what should I do? I'll be an old man by the time Tsukiya's 18!"

"Either way you'll never be legit for him." Says Shintarou and Atsushi nodded in agreement. "Kise-chin's a pedo-pervert."

" .not! Why can't anyone believe me?"

"What are you all talking about? Ki-chan won't age at all." Satsuki intervened. "When a pair is soulbounded, time will be his favor or something like that."

"What are you talking about, Satsuki?"

"Mou, this is is because Dai-chan's a pervert for coming up with that conclusion. In simple words, while Tsukiya-kun will mature until he's eighteen, Ki-chan will remain the same. He won't age at all."

"That's why imprinting is sacred. The bonds will do everything to keep the pair compatible." Tetsuya concluded.

Ryouta shed tears of joy before hugging the pinkette vampire. He was so happy someone stood up for him, though Satsuki just wanted them to shut up. The babies might cry and although vampires don't really get tired, they were after the whole fiasco. "Hmm... doesn't change the fact you cannot do anything to and with my son. I'll just wait till your dead or something."

"A-akashichii! You know I'll never do anything like that to Tsukiyachii, ever."

The red head gave a knowing smile, after all he had already trusted Ryouta not to do anything stupid. Teasing him was just a way of passing time.

"... So does Kise-chin gets to call Aka-chin Papa?" Ryouta swore Atsushi must held a grudge against him or something.

_"NO."_

* * *

><p><strong>The case of the Akashi Couple<strong>

"T-Tesuya." Involuntarily his head was thrown aback when the teal head pushed himself down his in one thrust. Not even giving him time to catch his breath, Tetsuya began bounce his body up and down while panting desperately, his lewd face turning Seijuro on and soon meeting his fast paced thrusts by snapping his hips forward and putting his hands on both sides of Tetsuya's waist.

"You," he slowed down and gave one deep thrust, making the teal head scream in shameless ecstasy. "Are clearly deprived of pleasure."

"S-so are you." Tetsuya have a sadistic smile before clenching himself, making the red head shudder. In retaliation, his hands took hold of the teal head's wrist to keep him still and made excruciatingly slow paces. He sadistically chuckled at the teal head's desperation to escape his clutches. But alas, Tetsuya was a new born and immortality becomes him. He managed to get out of the red head's clutches and pin those lean arms to both sides of the bed before resuming to bouncing his once frail body up and down his husband's thick length.

"Ahhh! You're too deep-ngh! Fuck!"

"V-vulgar language from you m-makes it more obscene, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya bent his body over, offering the left side of his pale neck. The urge to resist the feast of temptation didn't even last five seconds before Seijuro completely sank his teeth at the teal head's shoulder blade.

"Ahhh..." Tetsuya mewled, pleasure coursing his veins. The red head tasted the thick liquid of sweetness and moaned as addicting flavor of his wife's blood quenched his thirst. He withdrew himself and latched his tongue at the warm liquid, a bit surprised that it was in the color of black. With a few drops to spare, his lips made its way to Tetsuya's. They were both close with heat pooling their insides. Seijuro then clashed their lips with sheer force, making Tetsuya taste his own blood, in which their tongues latched at each other to preserve the sweet taste and dance for dominance. They broke apart with a silver string of saliva, panting against each other as their thrusts becomes frantic.

"Sei-AHH! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"Tetsuya." The red head growled before his other hand reached for the teal head's neglected member and began to pump it faster and faster.

"Seijuro-kun!"

"I love you.."

One last kiss was shared before they reached their climax, Tetsuya's cum all over their stomach and Seijuro fill his wife's inside, milking his own cock before he withdrew from the throbbing hole.

They lay against each other, not exactly breathless but a tiny bit tired. This is after all, their second honeymoon in their new house by the woods. After the whole pregnancy fiasco, the vampire family had finally given them their belated wedding gift; a small elegant and classic house hidden within the depths of the forestry. Everything inside contained what they needed (and some more risque clothes that pissed Tetsuya off and some bedrooms. "They aren't meant for sleeping." Seijuro joked before getting pounded by the teal head, who in turn ravished him with all his might. And this time, he hadn't need to hold back.

Currently both were just enjoying each other's warmth and the aftermath of 4 rounds of love making as Seijuro draped a blanket over their naked bodies.

"You think we're far worst than Takao-kun and Midorima-kun?" Says Tetsuya against the red head's bare chest and he could feel him chuckle. "Very."

Alabaster fingers then traveled around the pale body, tracing Tetsuya's collar bone before making it's way to his right side of his neck. Even though the bite marks he'd give would immediately heal, one remained to mock him forever. Two vertical black spots were evident, clearly reminding him of the first time he sank his teeth into him.

"You're over thinking it."

"I almost lost you." He retorted before nuzzling his neck at the crook of the teal head's neck. "... I was so scared that I bit you almost every spot I could find. I'm sorry."

Aquamarine eyes rolled but the owner was guilty, no one would ever want to go through that. "I'm sorry too, I hid the fact we were having twins. I won't ever lie to you again, not in this lifetime."

"Marriage!"

Tetsuya laughed. "They say the first year is the hardest."

* * *

><p><strong>The case of the Babysitter<strong>

_10 years later_

The children's growth luckily didn't happen fast as if they were human children, although their traits developed faster than expected. Everyone around them stuck around for protection, as in according to the prophecy that there will always be a battle for the children's life. But currently, these were one of those days when Mayuzumi Chihiro was called to be a baby sitter for the twins since everyone went on a journey to the main court, to prove that the children were of no harm.

The silver head of course, was happy to comply. But this was 10 years later, and though the two were clearly prodigies (that damn Akashi perfection complex), they were also _menaces. _Their innocent facade was only bought by the most oblivious people he had known; Satsuki gushing at their looks, Kazunari playing fun uncle and Shintarou being a tsundere. That might also include Ryouta who worships the grounds a certain lilac head walked. Those who paid the price was Daiki, Taiga and him.

'Oi! Kuroko!' one time, the two wolves came in drenched in potato sauce and feathers. 'Those brats did it again!' Taiga pointed at the twins, who in turn looked at them in confusion. They were currently at the living room, the younger twin with his fingers on the piano and the older with his violin, obviously giving the vampire family a show.

'Kagami-kun, I'd rather you not enter the house if you'll make a mess.' says Tetsuya with an annoyed look. 'And please stop blaming the twins. I'm sure you and Aomine-kun just slipped on some... sauce.'

'Stop turning a blind eye, Tetsu! I know their scent, they put up the explosion at our car!' Daiki was obviously desperate but the teal head just rolled eyes at them. Of course they knew it was the twins, but they kids! Kids who greatly resembles their victimized uncles's childhood tactics. While the other vampires help the two clean up and Tetsuya lightly scolds his children,only Chihiro managed to see that sinister smirks the twins hid. It leveled with their demon father.

Currently, he entered the household, one that the Akashis currently resides in before taking cautious steps. Who knew what traps awaits him? He tiptoed and made his way to the kitchen. Tetsuya had sternly told him to push the two to eat their meals fully. It was quite a shocking revolution to know there are other vampires who indulge themselves in human food. The twins however hated their diet, unless it includes their favourite fast food milk shakes of preferred flavor. They definately had the looks from their parents and it terrified him that they also developed their parents attitude.

"Mayuzumi-san!" A tuff of lilac peered through the kitchen, running to greet the silver head with a tight hug. "Chihiro-san is alright." He ruffled the boy's hair.

"Mama told me it's impolite to call adults by their names."

'If only your Papa could do the same.' He wickedly thought.

"Eh~ should I tell Papa about your thoughts, Chihiro?" And came out from the kitchen was the demonic elder twin, arms crossed.

"Your nii-san is a brat." He retorted. How he had forgotten that the velvet haired vampire has mind reading abilities. Or perhaps he thought it out loud? "Now tell, what did you do with your clothes?" He eyed the white stained western clothes. It's a wonder how they some kind of white, thick cream even with the apron. Atsushi would flip when he sees what kind of mess they've done in the kitchen.

Icy blue and passionate red eyes met with each other, as if passing a message telepathically before nodding in agreement. "None of your business, Mayuzumi-san." Says Tsukiya with a blank face and the silver head flinched. "Your brother's attitude is rubbing off you." He says and the both stuck their tongues out before running off the room. Left alone with a kitchen that looked like a it was hit by a tornado.

_Great. Just freakin' great._

Though the house was small, Chihiro spent the whole afternoon cleaning the kitchen until it looked legit enough (he considered this a prank from the two menaces) and from time to time, checked what they were doing. He spotted Tsukiya, now covered in mud, while digging some weeds out in the garden. 'Please don't tell me I have to do the laundry next?' he mentally groaned at the muddy kid. But he had to admit; the sight of a carefree child was refreshing.

Seiji however, was a different story. Though the elder twin spent his time sitting idly in the lace covered couch with a book in his hands; cat like eyes follwed his every movement and Chihiro was beginning to feel paranoid. Was there another trap laying around here somewhere? "What are you reading there?" he says by the kitchen while steering pumpkin soup.

The velvet head did not look the slightest of being alarmed but answered casually. "The Lawful Moonlight."

"Hmm, the book Tetsuya-san wrote."

"Hai, they say we got our names from it."

"You did."

The conversation dropped because Chihiro did not feel the need to question why the ten year old could read such a complicated book. But he could still feel his gaze for a full minute before the child _finally_ went away, to scold a muddy Tsukiya by the door way. "Did you think he noticed?' Tsukiya whispered and though the silver head heard, he pretended to be spacing out while making diner. From the corner of his eye, he could see the two sparing looks at him cautiously. "He's an idiot." says Seiji and Chihiro felt a vein popped in his head. The two then rushed towards their room. The silver head suddenly felt an urge for revenge and food was the best way to have it.

Evening came by and the table was already prepared, pumpkin sauce, mash potatoes, peas and chicken breast. The twins were mortified, seeing as all of their hated dishes had been prepared by their babysitter, his face etched with a sinister smile and a pink apron. "Go ahead." he says and two paled. Tsukiya gripped his brother's arm tightly, wanting to make a run for it but unexpectedly, Seiji gave him a stern shake.

They silently sat at the table and ate every meal in silence, resisting the urge to vomit. Chihiro laughed sadistically while they left out their most hated dish; the pumpkin soup. "We'll finish that later." says Seiji. "Right, Tsukiya?... Tsukiya...?!"

The lilac head fainted and fell off the chair with blue face. 'Just like his father; he has a low appetite' Chihiro mused and icy blue eyes glared at him. "And I'm sure like Mama, he can punch. Hard." the velvet head spat. Tsukiya looked at him and shook his head, somehow telling him not to get angry. With a heavy sigh, his shoulders shrugged.

"Let's go to the living room, we have something to show you." he says and Chihiro's cautious level rose. Another trap was awaiting him, probably revenge for the diner. The silver head prepared his spatula and walked through the war zone, yet only to be suprised at the strong scent of white roses elegantly decorated at the piano, vases and frames. It was a sea of white, just like their parents's wedding. The wedding which Chihiro secretly reminded of his own.

Tsukiya's demeanor changed and pulled him to the nearest chair and with excitement, plop at the piano stool. Seiji Picked up his violin and with a nod from his twin; they started playing.

Soft music and a vibrant duet sang various of emotional melodies through the silver head's ear. The soft touches of the piano, and the strong sensations the strings of the violin sang was more than enough for Chihiro to recognize it; Pachabelle's canon.

He hummed and sighed dreamily, closing his eyes and succumb to the dreams he had of his past. He remembered it all, the music, the people and the love of his life, bathed in the smell of rose fragrance. He remembered waiting for her in the altar, children all around them as they play the sweet music starts.

The twins playing reached the middle of the music's notes, where it gets very intense and Seiji chose to play it slow while contrasting Tsukiya's soft touches.

Chihiro in his daydream began to thought that everything became empty, the children's laughters ceased and the sweet melody echoed through the empty altar. No one was there; just an empty shadow and a bloody path of roses. She was gone, his love was gone and was eaten by the monster they feared, the monster they'd tell during their bed time stories. Suddenly red was everywhere, and he turned into the monster they were.

He remembered clearly, there was no bloody path, just bloody corpses as he looses himself next to his supposed to be wife. Unfortunately, death never welcomed him with the rest of everyone. He lived and vowed for revenge that he could not fulfill. But Seijuro offered him help, and so did the rest of the Rakuzan Court. When he got revenge, he should've taken his life afterwards but he couldn't... because he owed the red head so much.

Red. Not the shade of blood, but the shade of passion.

Red. Not stains, but the symbol of his savior.

The red he so hated, he came to love and respect. Blink, he saw their wedding. Blink, it was the teal head who made Seijuro happy. Blink, for a moment he saw the red head playing the violin but it wasn't him, it was the menace twins. Who equally looked at him with worried.

Why? Because he had tears at the corner of his eyes. But the smile he had urged the two to keep playing before he once again, drowned himself in his past to his future. Emotions were whirling inside him but he didn't bother to keep in it. Maybe this was the cruel prank the twins were playing against him? It hurts at the same time it was soothing.

The music became softer and softer and the lullaby finally died. Chihiro looked up and saw Seijuro and Tetsuya, blink, no it was Seiji and Tsukiya. Twins who looked at him with smile, a genuine and sincere one and returned it. They stopped playing and Tsukiya ran to get some kind of hidden box by the table and shoved it to the silver head. He arched an eyebrow before Seiji looked like he could kill him for flustering Tsukiya.

"Okay, okay," he snarled before undoing the ivory ribbon. The overbearing smell of vanilla intoxicated him before he managed to see a clear view. It was obviously cake with the worst kind of frosting decorated in a circular soft bread. There were strawberries poorly placed and a candle in the middle. "Is this some sort of short cake or poison?" he says before getting a smack from Seiji's bow.

"Mou, Sei-nii-sama, we agreed not to do that tonight." Tsukiya pouted. "We promised not to do that, right?"

Icy blue eyes rolled in annoyance. "I know but he's annoying. So shut up and eat the cake."

"You're getting back at me for ratting you out on the rats in Kagami's closet, huh?"

"You did what?"

"Nothing."

"Sei-nii-sama, it's almost time."

"Ah!" the velvet head desperately dug into his pockets to until he found a lighter. They lit the candle on the cake and jabbed a fork in Chihiro's hands. The twins looked at each other and nodded something in affirmation. "Two.. three... Happy birthday Chihiro/Mayuzumi-san." The grandfather clock struck twelve. Since when has time passed so long? The twins had once again deceived him by changing all the clocks but the living room's.

Silver eyes widened and more tears were shed. "You guys..."

His chest tightened but the laugh he gave off, though weird and loud, was something that meant so much more for him. There was a time when he wanted a different life, and thought of what ifs and what would it be, despite his undying loyalty for Seijuro. His fingers played with the fork before taking a chunk out and bought it to his lips. A bite and so many flavors burst in.

"This taste..." Eyes were on him. "Terrible."

**OMAKE**

"Mama said it's rude not to finish food prepared for you." Says Tsukiya, childish innocence clearly written within the depths of his eyes. Pale fingers reached out to the bowl of thick, orange soup.

"Wait, don't!"

The lilac head boy with a determined face pressed the tip with his lips and drank in one gulp. Not mere than three seconds, Tsukiya started to cough fits and hurl to the nearest bathroom. Chihiro sweat dropped and paled at the sudden sound of scissors snipping.

"So?" A sinister smile decorated the elder twin's face with a big shadow looming over his back. Chihiro could feel death coming at him. "What the hell did you put in there? Were you planning to kill us from the start?'

"N-no! It was just hot sauce and a bit to tobacco-" he really thought they were playing a prank on him.

"Eh~ Despite knowing Tsukiya has a weak stomach?"

Before he could make a run towards the door, the sound of _whish_ went through him and a scissor impaled at the the opposite wall. "Where do you think you're going, Chi-hi-ro?"

All hell was loose.

* * *

><p><strong>The last part was kinda rush, but I wanted to finish this anyways. I wrote some parts during my class while waiting for the teachers (though I was odd one out cuz I don't know anyone at all) they must think I'm weird for sticking myself at the phone too much -_- oh well,<strong>

**This is just part 1 of EXTRA another one comes later, the case of an overprotective mother, puppy love and brotherly complex. Please review! XD**

**~PinkyGuilfoile**


End file.
